


Forget Me Not

by Kookiedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiedae/pseuds/Kookiedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to love, you feel it rather than describe it.<br/>And when love comes around, relationships form. In relationships, there are accidents here and there.<br/>Some accidents tend to be temporary, some even permanent.</p><p>"On your ring it has the word Always engraved on it and mines has Forever......"<br/> "Happy Birthday idiot. I love you."<br/> "...I told you to be careful."<br/>"I can't do this anymore."<br/>"Be strong, that's what he would tell you"<br/>....It's time to move on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our New Year's Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this ch. 3 not knowing that it was similar to the ch. 2. i was going to change it but i decided not to because i was lazy (sorry), but enjoy!

January 1, 2013  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everyone cheered and hugged one another, and watched in awe as the fireworks went off. While everyone was outside celebrating altogether, there was one couple who decided to spend the New Years by themselves, involving only them and nobody else. 

~Earlier~  
Chanyeol's POV:  
There were only a few more minutes until new years and everyone was gathering outside to get ready for the countdown of the new year. Don’t get me wrong, I'm excited for the upcoming year as well, but for some reason I didn’t want to celebrate it with everyone here, I just wanted to spend it with that one person, my lover, my other half….my Byun Baekhyun.

I scanned the crowd of people to look for him, and there he was chatting with one of his friends. It always gets to me that whenever I look at Baekhyun there's always that feeling where my heart flutters, despite how long we've been together. It always happens and I'll never get tired of it. From his cute crescent eyes to his beautiful smile, and that little habit he does when he puts his finger to his mouth without even realizing it. Every little thing he does always captures my attention. After Baekhyun finished talking with his friend he saw me and smiled -there it goes that feeling again- I smiled and walked over to him and whispered "Come with me" and quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him away from everyone else.

Baekhyun's POV:  
I see Chanyeol and smiled, he walked over to me and whispered "Come with me" and I feel myself being pulled. All of a sudden I'm being dragged and running upstairs. I tried to get out of his grip, but he held on tighter. "Yah! Yeolli, where are we going? New Years is about to come and you're dragging me to some unknown place! Yah! Chanyeol, are you even listening to me?!?!?!" I said as I was struggling to get out of his grip. 

"Chanyeol! Can't you just tell me where the he-"Ta-da!" says Chanyeol, before I could finish my sentence. I was so confused, why the heck were we on the rooftop? Chanyeol let go of my hand and spread his arms with that stupid grin on his face and walked backwards as if he was trying to show my something. "Yah, Yeolli am I being punked or something?" As I questioned him, he chuckled and rolled his eyes and said "come here" and gestured me over.

"Why are we up here? I thought you were going to show me something." I said as I went to lean on the railing.  
"I am, just wait." Replied Chanyeol as he came up from behind me and back hugged me and leaned his head on top of mines.  
"Mmm" was all I could reply since I this stance we were in made me feel warm and safe. We stayed like this for a while, but then Chanyeol told me to "look up", I did as he said but there was nothing, I was going to say something until I see the sky light up and I realized that it was a new year.  
"Happy New Years, Baehyunnie!" says Chanyeol, and we look into each other's for a moment and he starts leaning in and the next thing I knew Chanyeol's lips were on top of mines.

No one's POV:  
The kiss between Chanyeol and Baekhyun got more intimate and passionate. Chanyeol put more pressure into the kiss and licked Baekhyun's lips to ask for entrance and Baekhyun gladly let him in. Chanyeol roamed Baekhyun's mouth and Baekhyun let out a little moan. Chanyeol's hands roamed Baekhyun's arms and when it landed on Baekhyun's waist he pulled him closer. Baekhyun ran out of breath and pulled away first, Chanyeol then leaned his head against Baekhyun's then quickly pecked his lips and hugged him. 

"Wasn't that a great way to start the new year?" Baekhyun said.  
"Of course it was!!! It's the best way!" Chanyeol replied.

"So this is why you brought me up here, so that we could have a better view of the fireworks" says Baekhyun.  
"Uh, I guess you could say that. The actual reason is really cheesy, hehe" replies Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and asked, "Why, what was the actual reason?" Chanyeol averted his gaze away from Baekhyun's and looked down at the ground as he shyly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.  
"The reason why I brought you up here was because I wanted to be the first person to spend the first second of the new year with you, well because…..I love you Baekhyun" says Chanyeol.   
"Chanyeol" Baekhyun whispered.  
"Yeah, I know it's stu-" before Chanyeol could finish his sentence Baekhyun cut him off and kissed him.   
"Yeollie, I don't care if it's stupid or cheesy, I'll love you no matter what, forever and always. I love you and Happy New Year's" says Baekhyun.   
Chanyeol smiles and hugs Baekhyun tighter and replies, "Love you too Baehyunnie and Happy new year's."

\-------------

"Hey, let's make a new year's resolution" says Chanyeol.  
"Yeah, we should!...Okay, how about we keep it simple? Hmm?"  
"Okay, you can set our new year resolution Baek."  
Baekhyun had to think for a bit. "Ah! I got it! How about we just have a fun filled year? *chuckles* I know it may not seem like the best new year's resolution, but what can I say? I'm just a simple guy Chanyeol. Chanyeol?"  
Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun for a moment, then chuckled. "Baek I don’t care if our new year's resolution is simple or it may not be the best, just as long as it involves us two and being together then I'm good. So what? A fun filled year? Then let's do it! Here's to 2013!"  
Baekhyun nodded and smiled "Here's to 2013!"


	2. May 6, 2013

Chanyeol's POV:  
I wake up to the sound of my alarm and turn it off. As I turned back around, I come face to face with Baekhyun's angelic face and smile at how cute he looks asleep. I chuckle and slowly bring my hand to his face and fi his hair so it's out of his eyes. My finger then traces his jawline and then down his nose, and then I come across his lips. I slowly bring my finger down to his lips and gently trace them. I stop for a second and stare at his beautiful face, I gulp from how attractive he looks, but at the same time I try to resist myself from crashing my lips onto his.

A few moments later, Baekhyun wakes up and looks straight into my eyes. I gulp and have the sudden urge to kiss him, but I maintain myself and just smile at him. I then quickly give him a peck and say good morning and whisper, "Happy Birthday" and quickly got out of bed.

I'm supposed to go to work today, but I called in sick because I wanted to spend the entire day with Baekhyun. There was no way in hell I was going to miss his birthday just because of work. I headed down stairs to make breakfast for Baekhyun, I decided to try something different, I decided to make breakfast "American style". It was easier said than done, but after my final product, I had to admit that I did a pretty damn good job. After I finished making breakfast, I set the table, and in the corner of my eye I could see Baekhyun standing in the doorway.

"Ta-da! Just in time for breakfast, American style!" I said.  
"Wow Yeollie, I'm surprised you could actually cook" replies Baekhyun. I glared at him and just continued eating.  
"Hehe, Chanyeol I'm just kidding, I love it! The food tastes great. Maybe you should cook like this every day, I wouldn't mind hehe. Thank you" Baekhyun said.  
"I'm glad you like it, and your welcome Baekhyunnie" I chuckled.

~couple hours later~  
No one's POV:  
"Baekhyun, hurry up or else we'll be late for dinner!" Shouts Chanyeol.  
"Yah! Don’t rush me! I'll be down in a sec!" Yells Baekhyun from upstairs.  
Chanyeol sighs while he's fixing his suit and tie and looking himself in the mirror. Chanyeol then hears Baekhyun clear his throat and turned around. When he say Baekhyun at the top of the staircases, he felt as if time had stop. He couldn’t believe that his lover could look so stunning in such simple attire. Again, Chanyeol had to resist himself from going towards Baekhyun and to devour him right then and there. But he had to contain himself because they were already running late for their dinner.

"Um Yeollie? Is there something wrong with me, my outfit? I'll go change if you-  
"NO!" Chanyeol cut Baekhyun off.   
"I-I'm mean no, you don't have too, but you look completely fine….to me" Chanyeol says.  
"Awww Yeollie, your so cute and cheesy haha" Baekhyun teases.  
Chanyeols looks down in embarrassment and quickly says, "Ok, let's just go" and runs out the door. Baekhyun chuckles and follows after.

\--------  
Chanyeols pulls up next to the restaurant. He turns to look and Baekhyun and chuckles. Baekhyun couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful 5 star restaurant in front of him. He hears Chanyeol chuckle and glares at him.

"Yah! Why'd you bring me here?!" Baekyun shouts.   
Startled, Chanyeol responds, "Huh? What's wrong with bringing you here?"  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just that you must have spent a fortune just for us to eat here. You didn't have to do this, I mean we could've eaten somewhere….cheaper."  
Yeah, I did. Baekhyun, don't worry about it, I wanted to do it, so come on let's go and enjoy a lovely dinner, just the two of us. Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol and nods.

Baekhyun's POV:  
As we entered the restaurant, Chanyeol wasn't lying when he said that dinner was just going to be us two. There was literally no one in the restaurant. I was going to argue with Chanyeol again about him renting the entire place, which meant he spent another fortune, but I decided not to and to just enjoy it. I'll discuss to him later. Other than that, the interior was beautiful, it wasn't too bright nor too dim.

We sat and ate a lot of food. We also chatted about random things. Sometimes I wouldn't pay attention to what Chanyeol was saying but rather than the little details about him. From his deep husky voice, his stupid, derpy smiles that I love, and just his overall self. I wouldn't know where I'd be if I wasn’t with Chanyeol, he's my other half….my everything. I love him and nothing's going to change that.

"Baehyunnie, aren't you even listening to me?" Chanyeol pouts.  
I chuckle and just nod. "Yes Chanyeol, I'm listening".  
"Ok, well I'm going to pay the bill now, so c'mon" says Chanyeol.

On our way back home, the car ride was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.  
"Hey Chanyeol?" I say.  
"Yes?" Chanyeol replies.  
"Thank you. For tonight…for everything." I say and grab his right hand and squeezed it.  
"You're welcome" Chanyeol says and squeezes my hand back.

Chanyeol's POV:  
So we finally reach home, and I'm tired as hell. I'm sure Baekhyun is tired as well, we had a long day but it was worth it. Before the night ends, there one more thing I have to do. Baekhyun slowly starts to walk up the stairs but I stop him and pull him towards the living room and make him sit down on the couch. I sit down next to him and I stare deeply into his eyes and pull out a bow from my pocket.

I see Baekhyun look down and then back up at me with a bewildered look on his face. I open the box and take out a ring. I grab his hand and slip it onto his finger. I look up at him and smile and show him my hand to make him see that I also have a ring as well. 

"On your ring it has the word Always engraved on it and mines has Forever. These are promise rings, we'll promise to each other that we'll Always be by each other sides and we'll be Forever thinking about each other no matter where we are." I explain to Baekhyun.

I notice that Baekhyun has tears rolling down his cheeks and so I gently caress his face and wipe the tear away and say "Don't cry". Baehyun then suddenly hugs me tight and I smile and hug him back.   
"Chanyeol, you're always full of surprises. And I thank God every day for having you in my life. I love you Yeollie!" Baekhyun says.  
I pull away from the hug and look at him. "I love you too…" I respond back and peck his lips.

"And Happy Birthday" I say to him before we go and head upstairs.


	3. November 27, 2013

Baek's POV:  
It's Yeollie's bday today! I don't really have anything special planned, but I'll figure something out. So I slowly get out of bed to wash up, I usually take long showers because it's my 'thinking' spot. After washing up, I was still surprised that Chanyeol hasn't woken up yet. Instead of waking him up with a gentle shake, I decided to something different. So I take a few steps back and position myself as if I was gonna run a relay race. I then charge towards Chanyeol and jump on the bed and yell "WAKIE WAKIE YEOLLI!" and then make him roll off the bed.

With a loud thud, I hear Chanyeol groan and I softly chuckle to myself. Chanyeol slowly gets off and I see him glare at me and all I do is try not to laugh.

"Yah! Why'd you do that for!?! I was sleeping so soundly! Aren't you going to apologize!?! Yah! Byun Baekhyun stop laughing and answer me!  
I chuckle to myself a little bit more before I ran up to Chanyeol and give him a kiss and run out of the bed room, but not before shouting "Happy Birthday, Giant!"

Yeol's POV:  
Baekhyun you ass! How could he wake me up and play innocent. But I did enjoy his good morning kiss. Anyways, yes it's my birthday, I planned on sleeping the whole day, but I guess Baek had other plans. After washing up, I head downstairs to the kitchen and see Baek cooking breakfast. 

I slowly and quietly walk up to Baek and wrap my arms around his waist to give him a back hug. I hear him gasp, but I just pull him closer to me. I lean close to his ear and whisper with my deep, husky voice "Good morning" and kiss his neck. I feel him shiver but I just smirk to myself. Baek hates it when I tease him, but it's to my enjoyment, so I try to tease him as much as I can because I like it and I know he likes is too, but he just won't admit it.

"Yah, get off me I'm trying to make breakfast" says Baek.  
"Why can't I just have you for breakfast Baek? I'm sure you'll taste way more delicious" I reply back.  
"Chanyeol, please control your hormones and just a little side note, I have a knife in my hand, so you might want to have a seat".  
"Ugh, you always have to ruin the mood and fine I'll go fricken sit down."

No ones POV:  
5:30 pm  
"Where the hell is Baek? He should be back by now. It's getting dark soon." Chanyeol thought.

Chanyeol went upstairs to the room and when he entered he saw a box with a note attached to it. 

"When did this get here?"  
Chanyeol walked up to the items and read the note:  
Hey Yeol,  
Finally have something planned hehe. Be ready by 7 pm sharp and be outside the house by then! Oh! And don't worry about what to wear, I've taken care of that. :)  
-Baek

After reading the note, he put it aside and looked at the box. He started to open it up and when he did he stared in awe at what he saw. It was a neat black and white suit and tie. People may not think it's much, but to Chanyeol it was something more, especially if it was Baek who got it for him.

Chanyeol thought he had enough time to get ready, but he decided to start early because he wanted to look his best even though Baekhyun already knew what he was going to wear.

It was already 6:45 pm when Chanyeol finished getting ready. As the time was ticking down to 7 pm Chanyeol started to get nervous and he didn't know why. He constantly looked himself in the mirror and made sure nothing was out of place. He checked his hair to make sure it was neat and slick. He checked his tie to make sure it was neatly done and in the middle. And He made sure there were no wrinkles on his suit.

As Chanyeol looked at his watch it read 7 and right before he knew it he heard Baek's car come in the drive way.

Chanyeol made his way to the car and got inside.

"Wow! Don't you look dazzling."   
"Well you should know, you picked it out."  
Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol's response and drove off.

15 minutes later.  
"Hey Baek? Where are we going?"  
"Don't worry about Chanyeol, we're almost there."  
"But I wanna know now! You know I'm not a patient person!"  
"That's why I'm driving slow. And quit whining!"   
"Ugh fine!"  
Baekhyun lightly chuckled, he knew he won their little argument.  
\----  
"We're here." Baek said while turning off the engine. When he didn't hear a response from Chanyeol he looked up. 

Baekhyun chuckled at the sight of Chanyeol. The giant had his mouth hanging open and Baek certainly didn't miss the sparkle in his lovers eyes.

Baekhyun chuckled. "Yah, close your mouth before drool starts coming out."  
Chanyeol snapped out of his daze and closed his mouth. "Oops, hehe sorry", he said in embarrassment.  
"Come on, let's go. You can't just sit in the car and stare, you'll waste precious time". Baek said and exited the car.

"Baek I--this is a five star restaurant".  
"And what? You did the same for me" Baek said while leading Chanyeol out of the car.  
"This is too much, Baek."  
"That's exactly how I felt you idiot! And so your saying that I'm cheap, Yeol?"  
"No! I didn't mean it like that, I-I just don't want you to spend so much because of me, I--  
"Chanyeol." Baek softly cut Chanyeol off as he grabbed Chanyeol's face and made him look at him.  
"Don't worry about how much all this cost, that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you and me together and enjoying this special day, okay? And besides, it's my turn to spoil you, like how you did." Baekhyun said and pecked Chanyeol's lips.

Chanyeol smiled at the action and nodded his head. "Okay".  
Baekhyun smiled and intertwined their fingers and made their way to the restaurant.

"I guess we both have a thing for 5 star restaurants huh?" Baekhyun chuckled.  
"Ha, you got that right Baek."

As they were walking in, Chanyeol was a bit confused and halted to a stop. 

"Hey Baek? Are we early? There's nobody here".  
"That's cause I rented the entire place out". Baekhyun chuckled as he already knew how Chanyeol would react.  
"YOU WHAT!?!?" Chanyeol yelled while his eyes were popping out.  
"Look, another thing we have in common, renting out an entire place just for the two of us. Come on Yeol, I'm hungry." Baekhyun said while pulling a surprised Chanyeol with him.

After dinner  
"*sigh* Ah man, I'm so full!" Chanyeol blurted out.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner" Baekhyun chuckled.   
"Come on, let's walk off this food and end our night with a nice stroll on the beach" Baekhyun said while standing up.  
"Ok, let's go. Haha, what? Did you also rent out the beach?" Chanyeol jokingly challenged.  
Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol with a smirk and said "I may have". And started to take his shoes off.  
Chanyeol stopped for a moment and chuckled "Baek, you're so unbelievable." and proceeded to take his shoes off as well.

After walking for a while on the beach they sat down, with Baekhyun sitting in-between Chanyeol's legs and leaning his back in his chest.

"Baek, this has been one of the best nights of my life."  
"One of?"  
"Yeah, I mean the other times were when we were having se--"  
Before Chanyeol could finish, Baekhyun hit him in the chest.  
"Yah! Giant, can you keep our sex lives out of this, you're ruining the moment."  
"Haha, ok fine! Sorry. But I want to thank you for this night, it really means a lot."

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun and Baekhyun turned his head to stare back. Chanyeol started to lean in towards Baekhyun and right when their lips were about to touch, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away and started running towards the water.

"Yah! Baek! Get your ass back here!"  
Baekhyun just laughed and showed tongue.  
"Oh I'm going to get you now!" And Chanyeol started to run after Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun gasped and started to run away from his lover but with Chanyeol's long legs he knew he wouldn't be able to out run him for long.

"Got chu!" Chanyeol said as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist.  
Baekhyun was trying to wriggle free from Chanyeol's hold but gave up. " Okay! Okay! You got me you idiot! Now let me go! Baekhyun said as he laughed.  
"No, I'll never let you go Baek. I never want to and I'll never will."

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol's words and turned around to face him. He gently caressed his face and pulled it down. Baekhyun still had to tippy toe to be aligned with Chanyeol's lips and pressed their lips together. 

Chanyeol licked his lovers lips to ask for entrance and Baek gladly accepted. Baek tried to be dominant for once, but that title always went to Chanyeol. Chanyeol explored all of Baekhyun's cavern, but Baekhyun broke the kiss to get some air. They both leaned their foreheads together gasping for air.

Then Baek gave Chanyeol one final light peck before saying "Happy Birthday idiot. I love you."  
Chanyeol chuckled "what? No gift for me, so that we can add another thing to our 'in common' list?"  
"The only gift that you need is me."  
"Wow, cocky much?"  
"Ugh! Just shut up! You're ruining the moment again!" Baekhyun chuckled.  
"Alright! Alright! Haha, but thank you once again for tonight and I love you too." Chanyeol said as he kissed his lovers forehead.

"Best birthday ever" Chanyeol thought.


	4. An Unforgettable Night

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were hand in hand walking the streets of Seoul and came upon the Namsam tower.

"Look Chanyeol, it's the Namsam tower!" Baek said while pointing up.  
"Mmhmm, and it's still beautiful as ever even in the daytime."  
"Mmhmm! Remember when we had our first date here?"  
"Haha yeah, those were the times Baek, those were the times."  
"Well, we should take a trip down memory lane and go up and see if we can find our locket!"  
"Yeah! Let's go!"  
And the both of them headed towards their destination.

At the top of the tower.  
"Ok! Baek you go look on the left side and I'll look on the right, okay?"  
"Okay! Ready? Set. Go!" Baekhyun said and both of them ran off.

10 minutes later  
"Where is it? Where is it? *gasp* Chanyeol!!! I found it! I found it!" Baekhyun yelled.  
"You did!?! Ok, I'm coming over!" Chanyeol yelled back and jogged to where Baekhyun was.

They both stared at the locket as they remembered what happened that night. Their locket was a baby blue color which contained writing on it, saying:  
"Hoping for the best of us from now until forever!!!~~   
CHANBAEK FIGHTING!!<3"

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun burst into laughter with Chanyeol's derp face and Baekhyun's uncontrollable clapping.  
"Oh my gosh! Did we really write that?" Chanyeol asked.  
"Haha of course we did. That was sooo lame and cheesy of us. Especially that couple name we came up with, oh god!" Baekhyun said while shaking his head.  
"Yeah, but I liked it though and I still do."  
"Of course you like it! You're a cheesy person yourself Chan."  
"Yah!"  
"Hehe, I'm kidding!" Baekhyun said and then gave Chanyeol a hug.

"Lol jk, you are a cheesy person, but your my cheesy person or cheesy giant I should add." Baekhyun said while against Chanyeol's chest.  
"Whatever." Chanyeol muttered as he hugged him back.  
"...Well, we were young back then Baek. How do you not expect it to be cheesy and lame?" Chanyeol chuckled.  
"Mmm, and look at us now Yeol, we're sharing an apartment and going through the stage of adulthood and I don't even know whats in store for us in the future-"  
"Baek..." Chanyeol softly cut Baekhyun off.  
"there you go again, thinking about the future and being a worried butt. You worry too much. Don't think about the future, just think about the present. Live in this very moment where we're both holding in each other's arms and enjoying the beautiful view from the tower, alright?"  
"Okay." Baekhyun said and snuggled closer to Chanyeol.

\----

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Baekhyun said as he laid on the couch.  
"Mmhmm! Today was a productive day, huh?" Chanyeol replied as he squished his body next to Baek on the couch.  
Baekyun groaned "if you consider going back to Namsam tower and rethinking about our first date as productive? Then yeah, today was a productive day. And will you get off of me! There's no room for mines and you giant body on this freaking couch Chanyeol!"  
Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. "I don’t feel like moving, I feel like cuddling you that’s all."  
"Ugh! Fine!" Baekhyun said as he secretly smiled to himself.

15 minutes later~  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun were enjoying their little cuddle session until Chanyeol's phone went off. Chanyeol grumbled but answered his phone anyway without looking at the caller ID.  
"Hello?  
Oh! Hey Kris! What's up?  
What? Really?! You're here in town?!  
Yeah, sure! What time? Ok, I'll be there!  
Bye!"

"Oh? So Kris is in town?"  
"Yeah, he invited me to hang out with him and the gang. So I'll be back."  
"Okay, just be careful and don’t do anything stupid nor reckless alright?"  
"Okay." Chanyeol said as he walked over to grab the car keys and his jacket. He then went over to Baek and pecked him on the lips. "See you later." And with that Chanyeol was out the door.

10:30 PM  
"Hmm it's kind of getting late. I hope Chanyeol's alright. Maybe I should call him." Baekhyun had his phone in hand about to press Chanyeol on speed dial, but put his phone down.  
"Nah, I'm sure he's alright. And plus, his old friend came down, I don’t want to ruin the fun for him. But I do hope he gets home soon."  
Baekhyun went downstairs and decided to clean the house a little bit even though it was late. The guy had nothing else to do, so cleaning was his next best option.

Baekhyun went upstairs and flopped on his bed.  
*sigh* Never cleaning late at night ever again!" He then got up and decided to take a quick shower.  
After Baekhyun showered and changed, flopped back on the bed and stared at his phone.  
"No text messages nor calls from Chanyeol?....ugh! I'm being a worrisome again!"

Baekhyun eventually fell asleep and was woken up by the sound of his phone going off. He checked the time and saw that it was 2 in the morning.   
"The hell?" Baekhyun thought and looked at his phone. It was a number he didn’t know, but answered it anyway.   
"Hello?" Baekhyun said groggily.  
"Hello? Is this Byun Baekhyun?" The unknown person said.  
Now Baekhyun was more alert as he sat up in bed. "Yes, this is he? How can I help you?"  
"My name is Dr. Choi and I am calling from Seoul hospital. And I am calling to inform you that Mr. Park Chanyeol has been in a car accident….


	5. The Accident

8 pm  
Chanyeol finally arrived at Kris's place. After he parked his car he went to the front door and knocked. Couple seconds later the door was opened by someone known as his bestfriend, Kris.

"Chanyeol! My buddy!" Kris said as he opened his arms to give Chanyeol a hug.  
With a big smile on his face, Chanyeol went and gave Kris a big hug.   
"Ah man! It's been so long! So glad to see you again Kris."  
"Hell yeah it's been long! That's why we're gonna party all night to make up for all the lost times that I wasn't here."

"Haha I see that you're still a party animal, huh?" Chanyeol said.  
"Of course! I haven't partied in so long cause I've been so damn busy! But now that I'm here let's drink up!" Kris said as he and Chanyeol were walking towards to rest of the guys.  
"Hey guys, look who's here." Kris said as the rest of the guys turned to look at both of them.  
*gasp* "CHANYEOL!!!" They all said in unison as they each got up and went to greet Chanyeol.  
"Hey hyung! It's been quite a while huh? You haven't changed at all! I mean you're still tall as hell! And who wouldn't forget about those big ears of ears!" Sehun said while giving Chanyeol a bear hug.  
*chuckles* "And you're still as blunt as ever. I can see that you've matured a bit as well Sehun-ah." Chanyeol said as he locked Sehun in a head lock and rubbed his head.  
Sehun finally gets out of Chanyeol's grip and playfully pushes him. "Yah! You ruined my hair hyung!"  
Chanyeol chuckled and made his way to the next person, Xiumin.   
"Wah! Minnie-Hyung!!! Is that really you? Oh god! You're cute as ever!" Chanyeol said and hugged Xiumin.  
"Yah! Chanyeol-ah, of course it's me! And NO! I'm not cute!" Xiumin nagged.  
*chuckles* I still can't believe you're the oldest." Chanyeol said while Xiumin glared at him.

They were all laughing and chatting, until Chanyeol noticed someone was missing.  
"Hey guys, where's Kai?"  
"Chanyeol, how the hell am I supposed to know?" Kris asked.  
"Umm, maybe because this is your house?" Chanyeol replied.  
"Maybe he's in the dance room, I mean he's always in there when we're here at Kris-hyung's house." Sehun said.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Lucky I built a dance studio, even though I hardly use it, thought it might come in handy at some point". Kris said.  
"Okay, I'll go see if he's in there." Chanyeol said and leaves.

It didn't take Chanyeol long to find the dance studio since he's been to Kris's house so many times. When he was at the front of the door, he picked through the window and not surprised, saw Kai dancing. The door was already slightly opened so he knocked on the door.  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a second or you can just tell me when Chanyeol's here." Kai said as he paid no attention to the person and continued to dance.  
"But I'm already here." Chanyeol casually replied while he put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the door frame.  
Kai immediately stopped what he was doing and turned around with wide eyes.   
"Chanyeol-hyung!"   
Chanyeol stood up straight and opened his arms wide open. "What? No greeting?" Chanyeol said and replied.

Kai smirked and went to hug Chanyeol. Out of the guys Chanyeol was the closest to Kai and trusted him 100%. He could tell Kai anything and he would always be there to listen, give advice, and most importantly be a good friend. Also, Kai was a close friend of Baek as well which made things even better.   
"I see that you're still busting you ass off in dancing." Chanyeol said.  
"Haha, of course!" Kai replied back.  
"Well tonight you won't be dancing, you're here to relax and have fun with us guys. Come on let's go." Chanyeol said and he was heading towards the stairs.  
"Ok let's go!" Kai said and followed Chanyeol.

Soon everyone was reunited again and that's where the real fun began. It may just be the 5 of them, but being altogether, they knew how to have fun.  
"Cheers to the 5 of us and our friendship!" Kris yelled.  
Everybody clanked glasses and shouted "CHEERS!" And they all took one shot. 

1 AM  
Chanyeol's POV:  
When I checked the time it was already 1 am. Damn it, I was having too much fun that I lost track of time. Baekhyun must be worried sick. I looked around the house and saw that everyone was all drunk and passed out, well except Kris, he was still drinking. I got up and searched for my car keys. I was having a lot of fun, but I did not drink to the point where I can't even walk, so I was sober. I found my car keys which was on the kitchen counter. Once I grabbed them I was on my way to the front door untill Kris came out of nowhere and grabbed me, with his drink still in hand.  
"Ah, man Chanyeol I-I love you soooooo much! You're sooooo handsome!" Kris said in his drunken state.  
"Ok buddy I think you’ve had enough." I said as I took his alcohol beverage out of his hand. I then walked him to the couch and laid him there. He kept mumbling nonsense things that I could not understand at all.  
"OMG! Chanyeol did I-I *hiccup* tell you how much *hiccup* I loooooove you?!?!?!"  
"Yes, yes you did Kris. Now get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay." Kris said as he instantly fell asleep. 

I finally made it to the front door and put on my coat. I opened the door and looked back to see my best friends all in their drunken state. I chuckled "what a bunch of idiots, enjoy your guys hangovers" I said to myself then left.  
As I was driving back home all I was thinking about was Baekhyun, I wonder what he's doing now.  
I slowed down to a stop light since I was red and signaled left. When the light turned green I pressed the gas and to my right a see a pair of headlights coming right at me and right before I knew it, I was surrounded my darkness.

\------

*CRASH*  
A couple minutes later  
"Ugh, what happened?" Said the unkown stranger. All he could see was smoke and as the smoke cleared out his eyes opened wide. He felt something trickle down alongside his head and wiped it off. As he looked at his hand he saw that it was red, which freaked him out even more. He got out of his car and got the most shocking thing of his life.   
"Oh my god." He said in a shaky breath. He walked closer to the car he just hit and saw someone unconscious in the driver's seat. He also saw that the victim had a large amount of blood coming from his head.  
He finally walked close enough to see the victim clearly despite the blood covering its face.   
The unknown stranger covered his mouth and then heard sirens from a far and started to run away.

\-----

"And I am calling to inform you that Mr. Park Chanyeol has been in a car accident plea---  
Baekhyun didn't even let the doctor finish as he jolted out of the room. He remembered that Chanyeol took the car.  
"Damnit Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screamed and started running to the hospital.  
As he was running his legs were getting sore, but he didn’t stop, he didn’t care, all he cared about was his Chanyeol. Baekhyun could feel tears at the brim of his eyes. Baekhyun kept on repeating the sentence in his mind "Chanyeol is NOT dead!" 

Baekhyun finally made it to the hospital. He was a total mess but that didn’t matter. He just wanted to see if Chanyeol was safe.  
Baekhyun went to the front desk and said in a stern voice "Park Chanyeol".   
"I'm sorry sir, but you will have to wait in th--  
Baekhyun interrupted the admin. "I will not wait in the fucking waiting room! Now tell me where the fuck is Chanyeol!"  
"Security!" The admin called out.  
A couple seconds later security came and started to take Baekhyun away. But Baekhyun wasn’t going to leave without a fight. He thrashed, punched, and kick while yelling "No! No! I want to see Chanyeol! I have to see if he's alright! Chanyeol!" As the guards were taking him away a Dr. came just in time.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on?" The Dr. asked.  
"Just some male yelling out for a guy named Chanyeol." Said one of the guards.  
"Wait, Chanyeol as in Park Chanyeol?" The Dr. said as he looked at Baekhyun who was about to burst into tears any moment.  
"Do you happen to be Byun Baekhyun?" The Dr. questioned. All Baekhyun did was nod his head. The Dr. looked at the two guards and said "Put him down." The two guards put Baekhyun down and left.  
"Come with me." The Dr. said as he started walking to the waiting area. While walking to the waiting area Baekhyun constantly asked questions.  
Doc is Chanyeol alright? What happened? Does he have any broken bones? Were you the doctor that called me? Doc, answer me!" Baekhyun hopelessly said.  
"Baekhyun-ssi, please sit and calm down." Baekhyun hesitated but cautiously sat down. The Dr. soon sat down after.  
"Okay, to give you the basics, Chanyeol is still breathing. Though he lost a lot of blood, but he'll manage. And don’t worry, Chanyeol was not drunk on the scene, but investigators said that a another person who was drunk passed a red light and hit Chanyeol. We don’t know who the person is yet, but police are trying their best to find this person. And when they do, that person will be charged more and face a punishment since they did a hit and run.  
After Baekyun heard the news of Chanyeol being okay, that was the only thing that Baekhyun heard. "Chanyeol's alright" he thought. He then grabbed the doctor and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you doc, thank you so much." Baekhyun mumbled as tears flowed his eyes.  
"Can I see him?" Baekhyun pleadingly asked.  
"I'm sorry, but we are still running tests and all those other things. You can come back tomorrow, we'll be done by then." Before leaving, the doctor looked at Baekhyun and said "Baekhyun-ssi, please get some rest. Oh! And before I forget, here are all of Chanyeol's things that we were able to collect." Baekhyun simply nodded, grabbed the bag and left.

As Baekhyun made it home he closed the door and slid down. He took the bag and dumped out all of Chanyeol's things on the floor. He was rummaging through the items until he saw something shiny that caught his eye. He picked up the item and burst into tears again.   
"Chanyeol, you idiot, I told you to be careful."  
"Chanyeol you idoit, thank you for making it."  
"Chanyeol, you idiot….I love you, with all my heart….always and forever." Baekhyun said as he tightly clutched Chanyeol's promise ring.


	6. The After Effect

Baekhyun's POV:  
No matter what the doctor said I just couldn’t sleep at all. Yeah Chanyeol's alright, but the only thing bothering me was the fact that he actually got into a car accident and he could've died. What would life be without him? I wouldn’t even know what to do. Chanyeol's my life, my everything. If he were gone, then it would have no point in living.  
I was only able to sleep for a few hours last night, but those few hours wasn’t good at all. When I woke up I felt like complete shit, I didn’t eat anything at all. All I did was wash up, changed clothes and immediately left for the hospital. I got there sooner than I had expected despite having no car and having to walk all the way there. 

As I made my way in to the hospital, I approached the front desk. I was surprised to see the same lady that I yelled at last night. She saw my approach and I see her tense up. I walk up to her and said in my usual soft voice "Excuse me, where can I find Park Chanyeol?"  
"U-um he's no l-longer in the ER, but he w-was moved into the recovery area, so he's on the 4th floor in r-room 422." The lady stuttered.  
I just nodded and thanked her. Before I left to find Chanyeol, I turned to her and said "Oh, by the way, I'm very sorry on how I reacted last night, it's just that not knowing if your lover was alive or not got the best of me. Once again, I'm sorry." And with that I left without ever looking back.

With every step I took, I was one step closer in see Chanyeol. The closer I got, the more I started to feel nervous and my heart started to beat rapidly. Then before I knew it, I was right in front of room 422. I peeked through the little window and saw Chanyeol lying in bed there was no one in the room, so I assumed that I could go in. I opened the door and stepped in, I then tried to close the door as quietly as I could without waking Chanyeol up and I succeeded. I slowly approached him and when I was in front of him I just stared. I didn’t know what to do, should I hold his hand, caress his face? He just looked so fragile that if I were to touch him I'd hurt him. I looked behind me and grabbed the chair to sit on. For a few minutes I observed all his cuts that he had, then I had this sick, disgusted feeling.

I thought to myself, "How can someone like Chanyeol be going through this situation? He doesn’t deserve any of this. Fuck that drunk driver who hit him, for all I care he can rot in hell…fucking bastard."   
I then gently grabbed Chanyeol's hands and tenderly caressed it with my thumb and gently kissed his hand hoping to make thing better.   
"Hey Chan. How you doin'? Just want to let you know that I love you very much. I hope you get better soon." I choked out.  
*chuckles* "Earlier, I told myself that I wasn’t going to cry and that I was going to be strong for the both of us, but I guess that didn’t work out huh?" I said as I wiped away my tears. "Don't worry, you'll heal in a matter of no time and once you're all better we can go back our cuddle sessions and going on dates." I said as I stood up and went to kiss Chanyeol's forehead ever so gently. I then heard the door open and I see Chanyeol's parents.

I walk up to them and they welcomed me with open arms. It felt so good to be comforted by someone.  
"Hey Baek, how you holdin' up sweetie?" Mrs. Park said as she rubbed my back.  
"I'm doing fine." I replied and gave a small smile.  
"Don't worry about it too much, Chanyeol's a strong guy." Mr. Park said as he chuckled and pat my back.  
"Yeah" was all I said as I went in front of them and bowed 90 degrees. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Chanyeol, it was all my fault, if I hadn't have let him go, then all of this wouldn’t have happened." I said as I was still bowing.  
"No no! sweetie." Mrs. Park said as she pulled me back to a standing position and hugged me.  
That's when I really broke down. I sobbed uncontrollably as I kept repeating "It's all my fault.  
"It's no one's fault, especially yours. So don’t blame yourself, Chanyeol was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, so there is no one to blame." Mrs. Park said as she hugged me and swayed me back and forth. She then looked at me as I looked down. "Hey Baek, look at me." She said as I looked back up. "You're going to get through this ok? You are a strong person, I know it. And I'm also letting you know that you are never by yourself." She said as she kissed my forehead.  
"Yeah, we're always going to be by yours and Chanyeol's side." Mr.Park said.  
I nodded my head and said "okay" as I hugged them.  
Chanyeol's parents then went up to him. Mrs. Park tenderly caressed he sons face and said, "Hi honey! Get better soon o you can stop worrying Baekhyun." She chuckled.  
Mr. Park stood there quietly, but tenderly stared at his son.

Just then, we heard the door open and came in a boy wearing a scrub. He stepped in a looked at us, he had dark brown hair and big wide eyes.  
"Ah! Hello, my name is Do Kyungsoo and I am the nurse of Chanyeol-ssi." He said as he bowed. He then said "All I will be doing is daily checkups on Chanyeol-ssi and checking his vital signs to see if he's doing good." As Kyungsoo went to work. After he was done he said "alright, looks like Chanyeol-ssi is doing very well. I'll be leaving now, but I'll come again to check up on him."   
*sigh* "Thank you so much Kyungsoo-ssi!" Mrs. Park said.  
"It's no problem and you're very welcome." Kyungsoo said as he bowed and left the room.

"Okay Baekhyun, we'll be taking our leave now." Mrs. Park said as she went up to me and hugged me tightly. "Stay strong, fighting!" She said before leaving. I just smile and nod. Mr. Park just nodded at me and followed suit after his wife.  
After Chanyeol's parents left, Suho guys came in shortly after. I told the guys what happened to Chanyeol and they all were going to come sometime after noon and here they were.  
The first to hug me was Suho. "Hey, Baek you alright?" He softly said. I just nod and he says "That's good. I glad everything's going smoothly." Then came Tao. He ran up to me and bear hugged me. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Chanyeol-hyung! If I ever found out who did this I'm going to wushu his ass!" Tao said as he sniffed. Tao was the youngest in our group and looked the scariest, but in reality he's just a softy who knows how to fight. I chuckle "Thanks Tao-ah, really appreciate it."   
Luhan and Chen came up to me and gave me hugs as well and asked how I was doing and if I was alright. Finally Lay was the last to greet me. He also gave me a hug but never said anything. Lay was the quietest in our group, but the most caring. He doesn’t say much, but his actions says it all. The guys stayed with me for a while and just kept my company, then we heard a knock on the door. It was Chanyeol's group of friends.  
"Well, I guess that our queue to leave." Suho said as he stood up. Alongside with Suho, the rest of the guys bid their farewells to me and left.

After Suho guys left, Kris guys came in shortly. It was the same as everyone else that came today. They greeted and asked how I was doing. Then they went to go and check up on Chanyeol. The last person that came in was Kai, he walked up to me and hugged me. "Hey Baek, you alright?" He asked. And just like the same as everyone else I replied with a simple "yeah." Out of Chanyeol's friends, I was closest to Kai, he was always there to support me and Chanyeol. Kai just stayed by me the entire time they were here.  
Kris turned to me. "Hey Baek, Chanyeol's going to be fine, he's a strong mother fucker. And before you know it, he'll be up and ready to leave this place." I just chuckled and nodded. It wasn’t long after until Kris guys left. And now, it was just me and Chanyeol again.

I walked up to him and ever so gently caressed his face. I then grabbed his hand and kissed it repeatedly. I stayed by his side and eventually fell asleep. It wasn’t until the next day that I felt something moving. I rubbed my eyes and focused on Chanyeol. He was moving slightly and he scrunched his face up. I caressed his face again to try and sooth him. "It's alright Yeol, I'm right here." I gently said. Then finally Chanyeol opened his eyes. I was so delighted that he woke up. He looked around the room confused.  
"Where am I?" He questioned.  
"You're at the hospital. You got into an accident, but the docs said that you'll be fine."  
"Oh, that's good."  
"How you holdin' up Chan?"  
He looked at me confused for a second until he said "I feel like shit, but I'll manage."  
I nodded my head as I held onto his hand, but he took his hand away. I frowned at the action and questioned "Hey Chanyeol, you alright?"  
"Uh…yeah…." But the next thing that Chanyeol said made my stomach churn.

He furrowed his brows and looked at me "…..who are you?"


	7. Nonexistent

Baekhyun's POV:  
"…who are you?" Chanyeol asks.  
I stare at him for a moment and then chuckle.  
"Chanyeol? It's me you idiot. Don't joke around like that, now that you're ok---  
"I'm not kidding" Chanyeol cut me off. "I have no idea who you are, so mind telling me?"  
I just stare at him, having no idea what to say. I then abruptly went out the room and searched for Dr. Choi. When I found him I immediately went up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled "Chanyeol doesn’t know who I am!!! Do something!" I was at the verge of tears again, I mean, how could Chanyeol not remember me?  
Dr. Choi told me to calm down and to just wait outside while he went to go check on Chanyeol. I just nodded and sat there as I slowly rocked back and forth as I slid my hand through my hair. 

In Chanyeol's room:  
*knock* *knock*  
Chanyeol, still confused with what just happened with that guy heard a knocking on the door a couple minutes later.   
"Hello Chanyeol-ssi, I see that you're finally awake." Dr. Choi said.  
"Hey doc, yeah, but I just feel like crap, I mean did I drink that much from that Christmas party last night that I ended up in the hospital?" Chanyeol chuckled. "Man, Kris must be worried sick about me, hey doc, can you call him up and tell him that I'm fine, thanks".  
The Dr. looked at Chanyeol weirdly and said, "Chanyeol-ssi, there was no Christmas party last night…you were in a car accident."  
"What?! I was that drunk last night that I actually drove home? Wow, my parents will kill me."  
"No, Chanyeol-ssi, you weren't drunk driving and like I said there was no part--, wait, do you know you Baekhyun is? Byun Baekhyun?" Dr. Choi questioned.  
"Byun who? Look doc I have no idea who that is. If it was that guy who was in my room earlier then fyi, I've never seen him in my life. Who is he? Is he the nurse or what? I don’t even know what the hell is going on."  
"Chanyeol-ssi, can you tell me what you remember based on your perspective?" Dr. Choi asked.  
"Uhhh sure, I mean I can try. I mean all I remember is going to an early Christmas party with my friends and drank and then everything turned black after that. Um doc? Is this going anywhere cause I--  
"Do you remember what date the party was on?" Dr. Choi cut in.  
"Um…I think it was December 11? Yeah, that was the date" Chanyeol said.   
"Ok thank you, you can relax now. Nurse Kyungsoo will check up on you now.

Baekhyun's POV:  
What the hell is taking Dr. Choi so damn long?! If I have to wait any longer, then I'm gonna go crazy! A few minutes later the doctor came out. I jolted up to my seat and went up to him.  
"Hey doc, is Chanyeol alright, can I go and see him?"  
Dr. Choi shook his head "It's best if you don’t see him right now because it seems that he can't remember anything except coming from a party. We'll do some tests on him to see what's up. So just let him rest for now, ok Baekhyun-ssi? Go on home and get some rest, I'll call you on anything regarding Chanyeol."  
"Oh, ok. Thanks doc." I said and then left. I was going to refuse and just stay with Chanyeol, but what better was it going to do for the situation. I mean he doesn’t fucking remember me for crying out loud! I'll just follow docs orders and give Chanyeol some space.   
As I was walking home, I had this bad feeling in my chest. It felt as if there was something that going to be headed my way and I'm not going to be ready for it at all. Ugh whatever, I'm just thinking too much about it. As I reached my apartment, I decided to cook myself a meal since I hadn't eaten anything yet. After my meal I tried to keep myself occupied. I cleaned around the house, I browsed the internet, watched tv anything, but nothing seemed to do it as my mind kept thinking about Chanyeol and what he said. Does he really not remember me? I couldn’t stay in the house any longer, so I called Suho and hung out with him. We ended up going to a really nice café.

As we were in the café, I told Suho everything.  
"So, Chanyeol doesn’t remember you at all?" Suho asked.  
"Well it seems like it. The docs said that they'll run some test and call me as soon as possible." I sighed. "Ugh! This is stressing me out! I just want Chanyeol to come home and be in his arms again." I said as I was at the verge of tears.  
"Hey, hey. Baek don’t worry, just keep your head up, everything's going to be fine alright?" Suho said as he came by me and comforted me.   
After a few minutes, my phone rang and I quickly answered it. 

"Hello?"  
"Baekhyun-ssi, so we ran some tests on Chanyeol and all the results are good."  
I sighed in relief and waited what else the doc had to say.  
"But he still doesn’t remember, I mean we try to mention you and every time we did he would always say "I don't know him".  
"Do you know when he'll get his memory back?"  
"Unfortunately I don’t. It all depends on Chanyeol himself. It could take days, weeks, months, or even years to get his memory back. He gets discharged 3 days from now just to let you know. Let's just hope he recovers fast. See you then Baekhyun-ssi."   
"Wait! Doc, is there anything else that I can know, I mean any information that you left out about Chanyeol's remembrance?"  
"Nope, all it was, was an early Christmas party, I--  
"Wait, you said a Christmas party?"  
"Yeah, a Christmas party, did I leave that out, I'm terribly sorry."  
"Was Chanyeol able to remember the date of the party" I said as I started to get nervous.  
"Yeah, he said it was on December 11."

December 11

After I heard the doctor say that I just froze. I quickly ran out of the café as fast as I could. I could hear Suho calling after me, but I didn’t dare stop. I didn’t even know where the hell I was running to. After running nonstop I ended up at a playground. I fell to the ground and burst into tears. I screamed my lungs out, I felt as if I was going crazy, then I felt someone embrace me into a hug.  
"Shh it's ok Baek I'm here." I heard that voice from before, it sounds familiar. So I took a wild guess and said his name.  
"Kai?"  
"Hey Baek. Everything alright?" Kai said as he kept holding onto me.  
"As you can see, nothings alright, at all." I started to cry again.  
*sniff* C-Chanyeol doesn't r-remember me K-Kai. W-what am I g-going do?" I choked out.  
Kai just held me tighter, I was going to push him away but I couldn’t because it felt good to be in someone's arms again, so I hugged Kai back.

No one's POV:  
After a few minutes Baekhyun finally calmed down. Him and Kai walked to a nearby bench to talk things out.  
"How'd you find me?" Baekhyun asked.  
"Well Suho told me everything that happened and since you ran away from him, he called me." Kai replied.  
"How'd you know I'd be here though, at this playground?"  
"Are you serious right now Baek. This playground holds so much good memories of us when we were little. I mean this was the first place that popped in my mind. And whatta' you know, you were here. Anyways, now that you've calmed down, why don’t you tell me from the very start of this situation that you're in." Kai said.

As Baekhyun told Kai everything, Kai just wanted Baekhyun to stop talking and hug him again. With the things that Baekhyun was telling him, he couldn’t stand it, but he had to resist.

"And the doctor told me the date of the Christmas party and that's when I broke down." Baekhyun said.  
"Ok, well what about the date though Baek?" Kai asked.  
"That party was on December 11th." Baekhyun said as he looked at Kai, in which Kai intently stared back.  
Baekhyun bitterly chuckled as he knew that the next sentence he was going to say was going to break his heart into a million pieces.  
"December 11th….was the day before me and Chanyeol…..

 

….first met."


	8. The First Moment of a Lover's Encounter

Baekhyun's POV:  
"Wait, so you mean to tell me th--  
"Yup". I cut Kai off as I looked up at him. "According to Chanyeol, I never existed in his life…ever."   
"Baek--  
"No, you don’t have to say anything Kai." I cut him off again.  
I chuckled "I still remember the day when me and Chanyeol first met…….."  
\--------  
December 12  
"Can I get two medium caramel frappuccinos and one small chai tea latte!" Chen, one of Baek's co-worker yelled.  
"Two caramel frapps and a chai tea latte coming right up!"  
Baekhyun worked part-time at a local café and it was always busy, but he never complained because throughout the day it kept him occupied. One of Baek's close friends actually owns the café which wasn’t hard for Baek to find a job real quick. The salary that he earned was minimum wage but it was good enough for him and plus, he was only feeding one mouth, which was his own. Also the café was only 20 minutes away from where he lived, so that was a plus for him.

It was 9:45 pm when everything was all cleaned up and put away. The café didn’t close til' 10 so they decided to end things a little early, giving them 15 minutes to just relax from the hectic day that they had.  
"Oh my god! I am ready to crash!" Chen said.  
"Me too." Baekhyun chuckled.  
"I wonder why we always have so much people coming in and out of the café every damn day!"Luhan, Baek's other co-worker complained.  
"Hmm, may be cause there's good looking people *cough* me *cough*" said Chen.  
"Yah!" Luhan yelled as he threw a rag at Chen and Baek just chuckled as the two just bickered.  
"Whoa! What's going on here?" Suho, the owner of the café asked.  
"It was his fault!" Both Luhan and Chen said in unison.  
Suho just sighed deeply and tsked at them. "Alright you two stop it and go on home."  
Luhan and Chen left and now it was just Baek and Suho. Shortly after the departure of the two bickering punks it started to pour.  
"Really? Does it have to rain now? It's supposed to be snowing not raining!" Baek exclaimed.  
Suho just chuckled. "Baek just go home and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Alright Hyung. See you tomorrow."

Baekhyun grabbed an umbrella and headed out. Baek was the type of person who hated rainy days cause to him it was such a hassle trying to cover his entire body without having to get wet. He hated how the sound of rain could be so damn loud and he hated how the rain made everything so dull.   
As Baekhyun made his way to the bus stop he saw a figure standing by themselve. He cautiously made his way over and the more closer he got, the more he could clearly see the individual and it was a male. When Baek was finally at the bus stop, the male next to him was completely soaked and he noticed that the male had his eyes closed as if he was enjoying his time in the cold, wet rain. During that time Baek was studying the males side profile and how the droplets of the rain ran down his face. He had to admit that the male was very attractive.  
"How can anyone look so good by just standing in the rain?" Baek thought to himself. He caught himself staring for a little too long, so he cleared his throat to get the male's attention and it worked. The male slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to Baek. The moment the man met Baek's eyes, Baekhyun felt as if he was under some spell. For some odd reason Baek's heart started to beat rapidly and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Finally the man spoke "Oh, I'm sorry. Was a bothering you?" and that snapped Baekhyun out of his trance. "O-oh no y-you weren't" Baek stammered out. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this and the man's deep voice wasn’t a help either.

It was silent again and Baek took quick glances at the tall man, Baek couldn’t help himself and asked "Aren't you cold?"  
The man just looked at Baek and nodded softly "I am. I'm freezing actually."  
"Oh, well then here" Baek said as he stepped closer to the man and put the umbrella over the both of them without hesitation.   
"Thanks" the man said. For the both of them, with how close they were to each other they didn’t feel awkward at all, it was…comforting.  
With the position they were in Baek kind of had to hold the umbrella up high because he was way shorter than the man he was trying to protect from getting anymore soaked from the rain. The tall man chuckled and grabbed the umbrella, so now he held it.   
"Oh thank gosh! My arm was getting sore" Baek said as he massaged his arm.  
"Then maybe you should work out more" the tall man chuckled.  
Baek just gave a smug look and said "Whatever. Oh! And by the way I'm Baekhyun".  
"Chanyeol."   
"Chanyeol" Baek softly whispered. Baekhyun liked that name, a lot.

"Hey Chanyeol, why were you standing in the rain earlier? Did you forget your umbrella?"  
"Well, it's because I like the rain. I like when there are rainy days because I like when the raindrops hit my face ever so lightly. I mean yeah it's cold and you can call me weird, but I…like it. When it's raining, you can do whatever you want without having people to judge you. When people see me standing in the rain all soaked they'll assume that I forgot my umbrella or something, like how you just asked me. But in reality, the rain just feels nice, soothing actually."  
Baek could only just stare in awe with what Chanyeol said. He didn’t expect him to say something like that.  
"But wouldn’t you catch a cold?" Baek asked.  
"Yeah it's possible, but I don’t mind. Hey Baekhyun, on rainy days like these do you ever just stick your hand out and just let they rain fall on it?"  
"No".  
"Well you should try it."   
Baek was hesitant because he simply just didn’t like the rain whatsoever that was until Chanyeol ever so gently grabbed Baek's hand and stuck it out into the rain. Baekhyun gasped softly as the cold droplets hit his hand. He then got used to the coldness and started to move his hand in slow motion and then smiled.   
"See, it wasn’t so bad" Chanyeol said.  
"Yeah it wasn’t.  
Then out of nowhere Chanyeol took the umbrella away and started to run around. "Yah! Chanyeol!" Baek exclaimed as he was starting to get soaked. "Get back here!"  
"Nah, I think I'll pass." Chanyeol teasingly said. Baek then darted towards Chanyeol and when Baek finally caught Chanyeol the both of them were all wet. And all that could be heard was their laughter and all that could be seen was each of their smiles. And that was enough to know that they were going to be very important people in each of their lives.

The bus didn’t end up coming so they both walked home together because to their surprise they lived close to each other. They didn’t complain one bit because they enjoyed the others company. The both of them finally reached Baekhyun's house since it was closer.  
"Hey Chanyeol, thanks for tonight, really." Baekhyun said as he shyly scratched his head.  
"No problem Baek." With the short name Chanyeol said, Baek was surprised but smiled it off.   
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."

Baekhyun made his way inside his house and closed the front door. He then leaned on it and thought about what just happened in the past few hours. He couldn’t believe how quickly things turned out to be.

"I guess rainy days aren't so bad after all" Baek chuckled.


	9. Daily Visits

Ever since Baekhyun got the notice that Chanyeol would be discharged in 3 days he made sure that with every opportunity he got he would go and visit Chanyeol. But Baekhyun would only come and visit Chanyeol when he was sleeping because he knew that giant idiot was a heavy sleeper and plus with the current situation he thought it was for the best as of now and also stating the fact that he would be creeping the fuck out of him . Whenever Baekhyun would visit Chanyeol he would always buy him his favorite snacks. Baekhyun would never buy Chanyeol flowers, ballons or any of those useless get well gifts because he knew it would just lay there and rot or inflate which would just be a total waste of his money. And with Baekhyun buying Chanyeol snacks it was a success because every time he would visit him he would see empty candy wrappers or empty bags of chips all lying on the desk. 

Today was the day before that Chanyeol was going to be released from the hospital. Baekhyun wasn't on planning to visit him on the day he was going to be released because Chanyeol was going to be discharged early in the morning and he was positive that Chanyeol was going to be awake and not in a very good mood either since he ain't a morning person. As Baekhyun made his way to Chanyeol's room he was greeted by the nurses and other employees because they knew who he was from all the frequent visits. He then made eye contact with another nurse whom he remembered. It was nurse Kyungsoo which so happens to be Chanyeol's nurse. As soon as their eyes met Kyungsoo quickly looked away. For some reason Baekhyun has a weird feeling of him but just shook it off. Baekhyun finally made it to Chanyeol's room and peeked through the window and just as expected, Chanyeol was knocked out. Baekhyun chuckled and entered the room softly. He took a chair and sat it beside Chanyeol's bed. Baekhyun looked and Chanyeol's face and noticed by his mouth there were crumbs from the snacks he ate earlier. Again, Baekhyun chuckled knowing that Chanyeol was also a messy eater and then ever so lightly put his thumb on Chanyeol's mouth to wipe away the crumbs. After that he just stared at how peaceful Chanyeol slept that was until he started to snore like a bear and Baekhyun laughed a little too loud which made Chanyeol stir. Baekhyun's heart started to race and he prayed to god that Chanyeol wouldn’t wake up. It was just Baekhyun's luck as Chanyeol resumed on sleeping and Baekhyun didn't realize he was holding his breath as he deeply exhaled. "That was a close one" he said as he relaxed more in the chair. 

Baekhyun softly made his way closer to Chanyeol again making sure not to trigger anything that would wake the giant idiot up. Baekhyun then again stared at Chanyeol and his beautiful features. He didn't realize how much he missed him and unconsciously he brought his hand towards his face and ever so lightly started to trace his face. It started from his jawline then over his nose and when he was about to trace his lips Baekhyun froze, but then he softly traced his lips and then remembered how soft and plump they really were. These past few days have been hell for Baekhyun, he simply cannot live out Chanyeol. Baekhyun is trying his absolute hardest on staying strong for the both of them. Just knowing the fact that Chanyeol might not even get his memory back makes him wonder a life without him. Would he be able to endure it or not? And what would Bakehyun do? That's an easy answer, he couldn't do nothing…he wouldn't be able to. It was kinda funny how they were both living their lives as a perfectly imperfect couple and now here they were, at a hospital. 

Baekhyun stayed with Chanyeol until one of the nurses told him that visiting hours were over and that he had to leave. Baekhyun nodded and told the nurse if he could have another minute and the nurse just nodded and left. Baekhyun went up to Chanyeol and kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you" and with that, Baekhyun left. 

\--------------

The next morning Chanyeol was being released and Kris was going to be picking him Chanyeol couldn’t be any happier. Before we could go he had to check his vital signs just to make sure they were all good and they were. Nurse Kyungsoo was the one doing it. Actually, these past couple of days that Chanyeol was in the hospital Kyungsoo and him got closer. During his time there if there were different nurses that tended to him then he would demand for Kyungsoo because he was most comfortable with him. "Okay you're all set Chanyeol-ssi" Kyungsoo said. "Oh thank god! I can already here my bed calling my name" Chanyeol replied back. Kyungsoo just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Okay sit up so I can help you get into the wheelchair" Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol did what he was told and when Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his waist Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel this weird tingly feeling in his stomach. As Kyungsoo finally got Chanyeol in the wheelchair he said "there!" and looked up at Chanyeol. Kyungsoo didn't know how close their faces were. They both stared at each other's eyes and they both subconsciously gulped. Kyungsoo was the first to break eye contact and abruptly stood up as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here" Chanyeol said to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked down at what he was giving him and it was his phone. Kyungsoo was a bit confused "uhhh, what do you want me to do?" he asked. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and said "what else are phones used for? Now hurry up and put your phone number in". "Well that's very blunt of you" Kyungsoo retorted back. Just as he was about to grab his phone he paused for a bit. He thought about Baekhyun and the whole situation. Kyungsoo was too caught up in this thoughts when Chanyeol snapped him back to reality. "Yah, are you gonna put in your number?" Kyungsoo didn't really think too much about it and ended up giving his number to Chanyeol. After that Chanyeol says "thanks sweet thang!" and winked at him. Kyungsoo was shocked by what he said but then he subconsciously grinned and started to laugh. Then Chanyeol joined in on the laughter. To Chanyeol, he thought that Kyungsoo's laugh was cute and he liked it.

From the outside of Chanyeol's room there was one person who saw and heard the entire thing between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, it was Kris. Kris watched the two as they both laughed amongst each other and that's when he entered the room. The both of them looked at him and all he could say was "hey!". "Oh! Kris hyung!" Chanyeol happily said. "Yeah let's get you outta here" Kris said. Kris came up to Chanyeol and grabbed the wheelchair. "Oh, I can help you-" Kyungsoo started to say but was cut off by Kris and he said "no, you've done enough" and wheeled Chanyeol out. Chanyeol was too busy on his phone doing who knows what to even notice how tense Kris was. With how Kris talked to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo got intimidated with how hard and harsh his tone was towards him so all he did was whisper a "good-bye" but Kris and Chanyeol were long gone.

Kris finally got Chanyeol in the car and started the ride back home to Chanyeol's parents house. Kris was too occupied in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Chanyeol was knocked out. Kris was thinking about the interactions that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had. He wanted to punch the living day lights out of Chanyeol because he was also thinking about Baekhyun. Chanyeol would be hurting Baekhyun and he wouldn’t even know it. Kris then thought back from how Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo. 

He remembered that look from anywhere. 

It was the same exact look from when…

………..Chanyeol first fell in love with Baekhyun.


	10. Home Sweet Home

3 hours earlier regarding Chanyeol's depature Baekhyun stopped at Chanyeol's parents house. "Hey Baekhyun!" Chanyeol's mom said as she embraced him tightly into her arms. Then it was Chanyeol's fathers turn to give him a comforting hug as well and said, "hey Baek." "Have you eaten anything yet dear?" Mrs. Park asked Baekhyun. "Ah, yes I already have, thank you". "Okay, well if you need anything you just come and ask us alright?". Baekhyun just nodded his head then Mrs. Park went on and said, "Oh! And for Chanyeol he should be home at around 10 and we sent Kris to pick him up. We originally were supposed to get him but we had some cleaning to do around the house. Cause you know Chanyeol hasn't been around for quite a while". Once again Baekhyun nodded, it wasn’t that he was too stressed to say anything it was just that he simply didn't have anything to say. He also took note about Chanyeol's arrival, he didn't wanna see him just yet, he was gonna wait for the right moment to come but the only problem was that he didn’t know when exactly that would be. Then he turned towards his car and said to Mr. and Mrs. Park, "I've also done some cleaning at our apartment. I took majority of Chanyeol's things and decided to bring here cause I don’t want him to freak out about his things going missing". Both Mr. and Mrs. Park looked behind him and saw that there were a few boxes. "Do you need any help carrying those in?" Mr. Park asked. Baekhyun shook his head no and then Mr. and Mrs. Park let Baekhyun be. 

After Baekhyun was able to get everything up in Chanyeol's room he had to stop for a moment and just look around the room. Baekhyun walked towards the closet and let his hand drag across Chanyeol's clothes. For Chanyeol he didn’t care if his clothes were unorganized just as long as they were hung up. Baekhyun remembered that him and Chanyeol would get into little arguments about being messy vs. being tidy then they would make up with having sex. Having thought about sex Baekhyun then turned and went towards Chanyeol's bed. He remembered when he lost his virginity to Chanyeol, it was during a weekend in which so happened that Chanyeol's parents were on a vacation, so they were lucky. And on that night Baekhyun remembered how Chanyeol was always freaking the fuck out cause he thought he was hurting him no matter how many times that Baekhyun said he was fine. Baekhyun chuckled at how stupid they were back then, but he doesn’t regret one single thing because he loves Chanyeol. Baekhyun could feel tears coming up but he held it in as he heard a soft knock behind him. He turned around and it was Mrs. Park with a glass of water and a few snacks. "I know you said you already ate but I just wanted to make sure you had something just in case you were to get a little exhausted" she said and chuckled a little. She came and gently put the tray down on the computer desk. The both of them sat down and Chanyeol's bed then Mrs. Park gently reached out to grab Baekhyun's hand. He was a little startled but that went away quickly. 

"Look Baek, I know things aren't going well but I just wanna let you know, even though I let you know countless of times, that we are always here for you and I don’t want you to forget that. I don’t want you to be suffering alone" Mrs. Park said. Baekhyun pursed his lips and nodded.   
"Thank you so much. To be honest, I can't even thank you guys enough for what you've done" Baekhyun said.  
Mrs. Park gently cupped his face with one hand and gently wiped his cheek on where the tear had fallen. She then hugged Baekhyun and rubbed his back to add to the comfort. "Of course. Anything for you guys" Mrs. Park added. They both let go and Mrs. Park stood up "whew! We need to stop this or else my make-up will get all smeared! But anyways, I'll let you get back to what you were doing" she said as she chuckled and tried to wipe the tears of her own. Baekhyun chuckled and then Mrs. Park left. 

Baekhyun was just about done putting everything away when he heard something drop on the floor. He looked down to see what is was and it ended up being Chanyeol's promise ring. Baekhyun picked it up and took the ring out of the small bag. He took a moment and just stared at the object, he then traced his finger over the engraved word that read "Forever" on it. He then looked at his own finger that had the other promise ring. He put Chanyeol's ring right next to his, he closed his eyes and imagined as if Chanyeol's gigantic hand was right next to his and they would both admire their promise rings. And then the both of them would laugh at how cheesy the action was, but it didn’t really matter what they did because in the end him and Chanyeol would last a very long time, but then Baekhyun came back to reality as he opened his eyes. He sighed and placed the promise ring on the bedside table. Baekhyun saw that it was almost time for Chanyeol to come home so that was his cue to leave. As he left Mr. and Mrs. Park said their farewells to him.

\------------

Kris finally made it to Chanyeol's parents house. After he turned off the car he turned to Chanyeol and said, "Yah, get up! We're home". There was no response to the giant so Kris had to repeat what he said again and when Chanyeol didn’t respond the second time Kris slapped him in the face. That instantly woke Chanyeol up. Chanyeol was startled and cupped his cheek as he looked at Kris. "What the hell was that for?! That fucking hurt you ass!" Chanyeol yelled. "Ooh cursing already? I'm gonna tell your mother. And besides you deserve that. Lucy thing I didn’t punch you awake" Kris snarled. Chanyeol just gave a disgusted look as he exited the car with a "whatevers" coming out of his mouth. 

As the both of them were approaching the house they were both greeted by Chanyeol's parents, but of course they gave more attention to their own son. Kris went to the kitchen so Chanyeol and his parents could have some time. But before he could enter the kitchen, Mrs. Park yelled towards his direction and said " Thank you Kris!" and he replied with a "no problem!"

Both Chanyeol and his parents went to the living room to have some time together and to see if Chanyeol was doing fine. Both his parents really wanted to mention Baekhyun but they too thought that now wasn’t the right time. Chanyeol kept saying he was fine and that he wanted to go to him to rest. Kris could hear them from the kitchen and yelled out "what? He slept throughout the entire car ride and you wanna sleep again?" "Kris" Mrs. Park sternly said. "Sorry" Kris said back. Mrs. Park turned back to Chanyeol and said "okay then sweetie, go up to your room and get as much rest as you need". Chanyeol nodded his head and went up to his room. 

Chanyeol made it to his room and saw that his room was clean and tidy. He then walked to his closet to see that all his clothes were hung nicely, they were even color coordinated then for a split second that guy Baekhyun came to his mind. Chanyeol blinked a couple of times and shook his head. "What the hell?" he said as he made his way over to his bed. He layed down and looked up at the ceiling and then he turned his head to the side only to be met with something on his bedside table. Confused, he picked up the ring and stared at it. He gently traced the word that was engraved on it. He was holding his own promise ring that he didn’t even remember, he was holding something that held so much value in his. Unconsciously he put the ring on his ring finger and was surprised that it was a perfect fit. He then lifted his hand in the air and stared at it. He then felt this weird feeling as if something was missing but that subsided as he saw Kris at his door way.

"Nice ring you got there" Kris said as he walked towards Chanyeol.  
"Yeah, it is a nice ring and look! It fits perfectly!".  
Of course it fits it's your fucking promise ring you dumbass Kris thought but all he did was nod. "Well I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later" Kris said as he patted Chanyeol's knee. Just as Kris was about to leave he turned to Chanyeol and said "Oh just a heads up, you better not lose that ring". Chanyeol gave him a confused look and just said "um, okay?". And with that Kris left. 

Chanyeol continued to stare at the ring then he we moved into a more comfortable position. As the clock ticked away he was getting more and more sleepy. Just as he was about to enter dream world he mumbled "it's good to be home……"

And as Chanyeol slept he unwillingly clutched his hand that contained the ring on it with his other hand as if he didn't want to lose the circular object.


	11. The Plan

For the past couple of days Baekhyun could not catch his sleep at all. He was relieved that Chanyeol is finally home and resting, but as for himself it doesn’t change the fact that Chanyeol doesn’t remember him at all. That’s what's been making Baekhyun so damn restless and distressed. Baekhyun would constantly have nightmares about never being able to get Chanyeol back, it got so bad to the point where his friends would stay with him just keep an eye out for him and for comfort. Baekhyun needed to come up with something fast because he knew that time was running out. He decided to call his friends and told them to meet him at his apartment. One by one his friends showed up at the door, so far there was Suho, Chen, and Luhan. They were waiting for one more person, which was Lay. Whenever they would all meet up Lay was always the last one to arrive due to being quiet far from Baekhyun's apartment or simply because he forgot, which Baekhyun didn't mind at all.

The four of them were all in the living room as they awaited for Lay's arrival and having small talks. Then they heard a small knock coming from the door. Baekhyun got up to go answer it and it was none other than Lay. "Lay hyung! You made it!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "Yeah" Lay said softly as he gave a small smile. "Sorry, I was at the store and then I realized that I had to come here, so to make up for my forgetfulness I bought ya'll donuts and coffee!" Lay said and he held up two bags. Baekhyun just chuckled and let him in. So after everyone got settled into the living room Suho was the first to speak. "So, why'd you call us Baek?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Baekhyun looked down at his hands that held the coffee cup and stayed quiet for a moment. "Baek, you know you can tell us anything" Suho said reassuringly. Baekhyun then took a deep breath and looked up at his friends then said, "I was wondering if you guys could help me with something". They all nodded and Luhan added, "sure, anything". Baekhyun looked at them with hopeful eyes and said, "with this whole situation with Chanyeol, I want you guys to help me to try to get close with him again". They all looked at Baekhyun as if he was crazy and then Chen asked, "and how are we gonna do that? Chanyeol doesn't know any of us". "I know, but Chanyeol's friends know us and vice versa. They can also help us as well" Baekhyun replied back. "Okay hold on, can you tell us your plan" Suho said. "Okay, that night when Chanyeol woke up from his accident he did see me, but he doesn’t know what I am to him, so luckily I didn't tell him that I was his 'lover'. So I'm gonna act as if I'm some kind of family friend to Chanyeol and his parents" Baekhyun explained. Again, the four of his friends looked at him weirdly. "But you're already a "family friend" to the Parks" Lay said as he did air quotes. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and said, "yeah I know that! But I'm trying to base it on Chanyeol's perspective. Like Chanyeol is going to see me as a "family friend" and work my way from there" as he copied Lay's motion of air quoting. After finally getting at what Baekhyun's plan was they all said "ohhhh" in unison and Baekhyun just nodded slowly with a grim look. Lay raised his hand and Baekhyun said, "yes Lay hyung?". "So what's going to be our part and Chanyeol's friends part?". "You guys are gonna help guide me and Chanyeol and to also help set up or plan anything if necessary" Baekhyun replied. 

"Guys, like I can't thank you enough for what you've done. Like I know I haven't been having the greatest time right now, but that fact that you guys would always be there for me really means a lot" Baekhyun said.  
Suho stood up and pulled Baekhyun into a hug and said "of course!".  
Luhan, Chen, and Lay all stood up and yelled "GROUP HUG!". They all tightly embraced Baekhyun until he couldn’t breathe and then let go of him.  
Baekhyun gave a small smile at them, "yeah. To be honest I was scared to tell you guys of this entire idea because I thought you would reject it and that I also didn’t wanna be a burden cause you guys also have your own lives--"  
"Shut up" Luhan interrupted him. "Don’t you ever think that you're a burden to us because you aren't. The only thing that's a burden is if you don’t tell us anything Baek".  
All Baekhyun did was nod because what Luhan said was true.

Baekhyun called Mr. and Mrs. Park to tell them about his plan and they immediately agreed to help. Baekhyun could tell that Mrs. Park was excited and he couldn't help but laugh a little. "Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Baekhyun said to Mrs. Park and hung up. He then called Kris and he agreed as well and Baekhyun made sure to tell Kris to tell his friends about his plan too. After that Baekhyun jumped on the couch and exhaled deeply. He was happy that his stress levels were going down and that everything was going according to plan. Inside, he could feel that handful of hope that he would be able to get Chanyeol back. 

\--------

*knock knock* It was Mrs. Park knocking on Chanyeol's door. She knocked the second time and when there was no answer she slowly opened the door. There she saw her son sprawled out on the bed. She was happy that finally her son was back home and resting. She went over to him and shook him awake, all he did was groan and stir in head. She tried to reposition him but wasn’t getting any luck. She took his left hand to try and pull him but felt something smooth. She looked at what it was and saw that Chanyeol was wearing his promise ring, she smiled a little and then kissed his hand. "Things will go back to normal and you'll remember Baekhyun, you have too" she said softly. As she pulled him up into a sitting position he was able to groggily wake up. After he rubbed his eyes he looked up and said "mom?". "Now that you're awake I just wanted to let you know that someone will be here to visit you". "Who?". "You'll know when you see them" and with that Mrs. Park exited the room. Chanyeol was still confused and just sat there in bed for a while. He then unconsciously looked down at his finger and played with the ring, he twisted to make sure that the engraved word was facing up towards him. Then he went to go and wash up.

Back and Baekhyun's place he was nervous as hell. He couldn’t even decide what to wear. Suho was there with him to just keep him company and to constantly reassure him that everything was gonna be fine. When Suho had enough of Baek's anxiety he grabbed his shoulders and told him to "stop!". Baekhyun was able to somewhat calm down. "Baek I don’t really know what you're worrying about". Suho was right but he couldn’t help but think that today would be the first time that he would see Chanyeol ever since the accident. "Baek you'll do fine, I promise. You're just overthinking it, so stop". Baekhyun nodded and Suho pat him on the back. Baekhyun looked at the time and felt that now was the right time to go. He didn't tell the Parks about what time he would arrive, he just told them that he would arrive whenever he was ready.

Baekhyun finally made it to the house and after he turned off his car he sat in there for a moment to get it together. He inhaled and exhaled and repeatedly gave himself small encouragements such as, "you can do it" or "you got this". With one final deep breath he exited the car and made his way to the front door. He knocked and a second later Mrs. Park was there to greet him, she always was there, while Mr. Park was too busy tending to the garden out back. She then told him that Chanyeol was upstairs in his room. She saw how nervous he was as he looked up the stairs. She gently nudged him, "you'll do fine! Now stop worrying and get your ass up there and get your man back". Baekhyun chuckled and made his way upstairs.

With each step he took he felt as if his heart would beat faster and faster. He finally made it up the steps and could see Chanyeol's room. His room was the second room in the left and he saw that the door was open. Baekhyun could see Chanyeol's silhouette moving around his room, again Baekhyun's heart started to race but nonetheless made his way over. He finally made his way to the room and he slowly propped himself in front and saw Chanyeol, but his back was facing him. He then ever so lightly knocked on the wall to get his attention. Chanyeol turned around and looked at Baekhyun, then Baekhyun gave a small smile and greeted him with "hello Chanyeol".

Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun with his wide eyes. Then he unconsciously played with his promise ring on his finger. He then bowed and then stuttered a "hello" back. To be honest, Chanyeol didn’t even know why all of a sudden he became fidgety and started stuttering. Chanyeol was then going to shake his hand but he went towards him a little too fast and didn’t see a box in front of him and tripped. "Oof" and down went Chanyeol. Baekhyun was in a shock for a bit but tried to stifle a laugh as he went to Chanyeol. "Are you alright?" Baekhyun asked as he tried not to laugh at the giant idiot who had fallen down. Chanyeol replied with a soft "yeah" and got up, but as he was getting up he felt Baekhyun's hands wrap around one of his arms and for some reason he felt flustered. Baekhyun helped Chanyeol up and the plopped down on the bed. 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who seemed to be trying hard not to laugh. "Yah! Are you laughing at me?" and with that Baekhyun burst into a laughing fit."Stop laughing!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "Well if you weren't such so clumsy then maybe I wouldn’t be laughing at you" Baekhyun replied. Then Chanyeol gave a small smile and said, "yeah, I am pretty clumsy". After the laughter died down Baekhyun was finally able to properly introduce himself. "Oh! So you're the one that my mom was talking about. She said that someone was going to visit me and I guess it's you. I also remembered you from when I first woke up from the accident I had. I don’t really recall what we said to each other but all I remember was that you suddenly dashed out of the room as if you saw a ghost" Chanyeol said as he chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. And, oh yeah that’s right. I was just really shocked that you waked up so soon" Baekhyun lied as he chuckled. "So anyways, how're you feeling?" Baekhyun tried changing the subject. "I'm doing a lot better now, thank god!" Chanyeol said. "That's good" as Baekhyun nodded his head.

Throughout the time that Baekhyun was with Chanyeol they talked about random things and kept the conversation going. Their conversations would lead to Chanyeol on the floor laughing his ass off and Baekyun couldn’t help but feel so damn happy. Just seeing Chanyeol like that and knowing the fact that he was the reason of his sudden outbursts of laughter and just simply having a good time made him feel damn good. And how he and Chanyeol clicked just like that and how everything just went with the flow. Baekhyun's plan was going so well and he hoped that it would stay like this without any interruptions, but it seemed that he spoke too soon as Chanyeol's phone went off indicating he just received a text message.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol as he read the text and smiled. A smile that Baekhyun knew it was more than just that. As Chanyeol sent his text Baekhyun suddenly asked, "who was that?" not knowing how blunt he sounded. "Oh, it was just D.O.". Baekhyun didn’t know who he was talking about and Chanyeol seemed to read his mind so he replied back to his confusion, 

"Oh, sorry. That's the nickname I gave him, but I'm pretty sure you know him as Kyungsoo….."


	12. One on one

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun said slowly. Chanyeol nodded and said, "yeah. He took really good care of me when I was staying at the hospital". Baekhyun just nodded and for a moment it got quiet. Baekhyun had his hands on his knees while biting his lip. He was trying to act like her didn't care or show any jealousy of the said person because he didn't want Chanyeol to question him. Baekhyun then quickly said, "hey Chanyeol, what are your plans tomorrow?" to change the subject. "I don't really have anything planned" Chanyeol replied back. "How about we do something fun? Like go to an amusement park?" Baekhyn asked. At that moment Chanyeol's eyes lit up and got all excited. "An ammusement park?! Hell yeah I'm in!" he exclaimed. Baekhyun just laughed and motioned him to sit back down. "Okay, amusement park it is. I suggest we go in the morning so that we have more time to spend together". Baekhyun's eyes widened at what he just said and was about to stammer out something to cover his mistake up, but Chanyeol quickly agreed. "Okay, tomorrow is all set! I'll call you in the morning when I'm on my way here. About 8ish?" Baekhyun said. Chanyeol nodded his head, but said, "oh wait, I don’t have your number" and handed his phone to him. Baekhyun just chuckled and played along. He double checked that he was still first on Chanyeol's favorite's list and he still was. Baek handed the phone back, "hey, I'm gonna get going now". Chanyeol slightly pouted and said, "already?". Baek just chuckled and said, "yeah, it's pretty late Chanyeol. And plus ,we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight". "Goodnight" Chanyeol said back and with that, Baekhyun was gone.

Shortly after Baekhyun's departure, Chanyeol went to go take a quick shower. For some reason, he couldn't help but to already miss the guy. He wished that time would hurry up because he was excited about tomorrow. After showering and putting on some clothes he went downstairs and was met with his mother. "mom, you're still up?". "I could ask you the same thing" his mother retorted back. Chanyeol didn't respond back and headed towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. His mother came in shortly after and looked at him. Chanyeol looked back at her and asked, "what is it mom?". She smiled and said, "are you excited for tomorrow?". "Mom! You were eavesdropping?!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "What? I couldn't help myself alright? I was about to check up on you guys and I just so happened to hear the convo between you two. And don’t you dare raise your voice at me young man" Mrs. Park said. Chanyeol just gave a smug look as he took a sip of his water. Mrs. Park got up and went towards her son, "you better go to sleep. You indeed have a long day ahead of you tomorrow" and went towards the stairs. As she was making her way up she said, "he's a keeper". Chanyeol, confused said, "what???". "Goodniiight son". Chanyeol, still confused on what his mother just said, but just shook it off.

Chanyeol made his way back to his room and laid down. He was looking through his phone and saw that Baekhyun was number 1 on his favorite list. "What a sly guy" he thought as he chuckled and put his phone away and went to sleep.

If only Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun would always and forever be his number one.

On the other hand, Baekhyun was just as excited as Chanyeol. On his way home he couldn't stop smiling. The thought of Kyungsoo was long gone, all he thought about was that he and Chanyeol were going to have an entire day to themselves. As he made his way into his apartment he saw that his friends never left his apartment. "Yah! What are you guys still doing here? Go home already!" he exclaimed. All his friends came running to him and stared at him in anticipation. Taken aback, Baekhyun just looked back at his friends."Soooo, how'd it go?" Luhan asked. "Did everything go well?" Suho asked concerned. "I hope things went well!" Chen said. "Did y'all get it on?" Lay asked as he moved his eyebrows up and down. Everybody looked at Lay and Luhan hit the back of his head. "Ow!" Lay yelled as he rubbed his head. "Maybe that's why I'm always so forgetful because you keep hitting my head!" Lay yelled at Luhan. "Well maybe if you didn't ask dumb questions I wouldn’t have to knock some sense into you!" Luhan retorted back. "How about I knock some sense into you!" Lay said as he was about to attack Luhan but Chen got in the middle, "okay! Okay! Break it up you two!" he said as he dragged the both of them by their ears and went to the living room. 

After everything was settled down Baekhyun told them everything. "Oh? So you're going on a date?" Suho said and smirked at him. Baekhyun just chuckled and waved it off. "No, of course not! We're just going to the amusement park and just going to have a good time". "So a date" Chen stated. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "I mean I guess it's a date" and smiled a little. The room was filled with cooing and Baekhyun felt his cheeks burn up. 

\----------

Today was the day where both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were excited for. Baekhyun got ready in an instant because he prepared beforehand. He prepared last night with the help of his friends on his wardrobe. They all decided it was best to be as comfy as possible since they would be walking quiet al lot. Suho also packed a small bag that contained light snacks and water so that they wouldn't spend too much money. On the other hand, Chanyeol was a mess. He turned his room upside down because he couldn’t decide what to wear. Luckily his mother came to the rescue. She too, also pack some food for the boys. "Mooom" Chanyeol whined, "you don’t have to make anything". "Oh hush!" Mrs. Park said as she put the last food container in Chanyeol's backpack. After that she turned him around and looked at him to make sure nothing was out of place. She patted his shirt and smoothed it down. "Okay mom, you can stop". She just chuckled and hugged him and when she pulled back he swore he thought her eyes were watery. "I just want you to look good and to just have fun. You and Baek will have lots of fun" she said. Chanyeol just smiled back at her, "yes, we will definitely have fun". 

Shortly after, Chanyeol got a call and quickly answered it thinking it was Baekhyun. "Hello?" he answered excitedly, then his face faltered, "oh, hey Kris". He put the phone on speaker because he was lazy to hold it up to his ear. "Hey Chan! Just wanted to check up on you". "I'm fine". "I wanted to ask if you were free and see if you wanted to hang?". "Oh, I already have plans". "With?". "You don’t know him, but he's this close family friend an--". "Oh, Baekhyun!". "How do yo--". "I hope you guys have fun! I'm excited for you guys! Bye!" Kris yelled and with that, the ended the call. Chanyeol looked at his phone, "what the hell?". Chanyeol's mother walked out from the kitchen and chuckled. "Did you hear my convo again?". She just nodded and said, "we're all rooting for you hun. We're rooting for the both of you" and with that she went outback. 

Chanyeol got a text from Baekhyun saying that he was on his way. Chanyeol ran to the nearest mirror and made sure he looked fine and he did. He waited patiently for Baekhyun and then he heard a car beep from outside. He looked through the window and saw him. Chanyeol smiled and waved frantically and ran outside. As he got in the car and greeted Baekhyun good morning. Baekhyun chuckled and greeted him back. Chanyeol opened his bag and pulled out the food that his mom made, but before Chanyeol could say anything Baekhyun said, "oh! Your mom made food!". Chanyeol, surprised, looked at Baekhyun, "how did you know?". Baekhyun quickly tried to come up with something and ended up saying, "oh! My mom uses the same containers so I just assumed" he laughed nervously. Chanyeol just nodded. Baekhyun blew a breath of relief as Chanyeol bought the lie. 

How long does Baekhyun have to lie to Chanyeol?

Chanyeol then went off about his mother, but Baekhyun wasn’t really listening because he was too busy thinking about before whenever him and Chanyeol would go out, Chanyeol's mother always prepared them food. And the fact that Chanyeol's mother is still doing it despite the situation he's in, words can't express how thankful he is for her. It provided him a sense of comfort and that in the end everything will turn out to be fine. He hoped.

"Baehyun! Yah! Are you even listening?". Chanyeol's voice snapped Baekhyun to reality. He shook his head and looked back at Chanyeol. "Yeah, obviously you weren't listening" Chanyeol said as he rolled his eyes and put the food back in his bag. "Sorry" Baekhyun apologized as he chuckled. "But whose ready to go to the amusement park?". "MEEEEE!" Chanyeol screamed and off they went.

\----------

The drive was quite lengthy, but nonetheless they finally made it! They made their way towards the entrance, paid for their tickets and entered the park. The first thing they did was head to the store that sold headbands. Chanyeol subconsciously grabbed one that had small cat ears and it was silver and shiny. He put it on Baekhyun's head and said, "I think this'll suit you best cause you like cats and your favorite color is sliver". Chanyeol went to look for his own headband without realizing what he just said. Baekhyun looked at him surprised, but smiled and thought "one step at a time". Chanyeol had a hard time choosing a headband, but Baekhyun grabbed the same one as him, but black. "I kinda want us to be matching, if that's alright". Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun smiled and tried to put it on Chanyeol, but was having a hard time because he was too tall. Chanyeol chuckled and slightly leaned forward. Chanyeol ended up being just inches away from his face and Baekhyun got nervous. Baekhyun had to move closer in order to put the headband properly, so now they were even closer than before. Chanyeol too, was nervous but he just couldn’t help stare at Baekhyun's handsome facial features.

After putting the headband on, Baekhyun quickly moved away and cleared his throat. Chanyeol looked in the mirror,and said, "waahh, so cute!". He then grabbed Baekhyun and pulled him close to him so he could get a good look at the both of them. Chanyeol took out his phone and turned to Baekhyun, "ready? Cheese!". After he took the picture, he got a text notification from Kyungsoo, but ignored it because he didn’t want anyone to bother this fun day. He kept getting notifications and they were all from Kyungsoo, slightly irritated, he muted him from the time being. 

The first ride they went on was the boat ride. They sat all the way on the end. Baekhyun was having a blast was he raised both hands in the air and screamed. On the other hand, Chanyeol looked like he was about to pee his pants. He held onto Baekhyun's arm and screamed bloody mary. Baekhyun couldn't help but to laugh at the terrified giant. He knew that he was afraid of those thrilling rides, but Chanyeol wanted to be a "macho man" so Baekhyun just played along with him. After the ride, Chanyeol was still shook. What was funny to Baekhyun was that this was only the first ride. He couldn’t imagine the other rides they were gonna go on. 

In the first part of their adventure they rode the thrilling rides and now they started to take things more on the mellow side. Between the rides they snacked mostly on the food they brought, especially Mrs. Park's food. They were glad that they didn't spend a whole lot on food. They took lots of pictures and bought cute souvenirs. They even bought "couple things". Everywhere they went there were a couple people that went up to them and told them how cute they looked together. They would always become flustered and deny what the people said. They were having so much fun that they lost track of time and it was already night time. 

The last ride they decided to go on was the Ferris wheel. Usually, in one cart it can fit about 6 people, but they were lucky enough to get a cart to themselves. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sitting on the opposite side of each other admiring the park from up above. Chanyeol then turned to look at Baekhyun, he had another flashback where they were doing the same thing as they were doing right now, but the only difference was that he saw himself there too. What caught him by surprise was the kiss they both shared. He quickly shook his head and turned back to look at the view, but he kept turning back to look at Baekhyun and finally came to realization that Baekhyun was the view. Chanyeol thought it was super cheesy, but it was the truth and he couldn't control his feelings.

Chanyeol just met Baekhyun yesterday and it already feels like he known him for a very long time. He hoped there were going to be much more days like these.

Chanyeol stood up and made his way towards him. Baekhyun looked up at him as he made his way across the cart. Chanyeol sat next to Baek and laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Baekhyun could feel his heat rapidly beat again, but it calmed down as he gently laid his head on top Chanyeol's. This was what Baekhyun wanted. He wanted to feel like everything was back to normal and at that moment it did. After a few moments, Baekhyun slowly intertwined his hand with Chanyeol. Chanyeol squeezed his hand back and smiled. 

Baekhyun loved his one on one time with Chanyeol. He loved when it was just the two of them and nobody else and he knew there was going to be a lot more.


	13. Unexpected Visit

~Earlier~  
"Good morning!" Kyungsoo texted to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and laid on his bed. He then looked at the time which read 10 am, it wasn't too early nor was it too late. He looked up at the ceiling and a smile crept on his face. Him and Chanyeol somehow gotten closer and they've been texting quite a lot. When Chanyeol didn't respond quickly like how he usually did Kyungsoo typed in another message, "yah, wake up. Don't leave me hanging" and pressed sent. Kyungsoo didn't want to be too clingy so he went to do some minor stuff around the house. It was about 30 minutes later, by now he was expecting a message from Chanyeol, but when he went to check his phone, still no replies. He frowned and started to type another message: "yah~, I'm hungry. Let's go and eat breakfast! I know a really good place. I'll stop by your house to come and pick you up, so you better be ready!". Kyungsoo sighed and went to get ready himself. After about 20 minutes later he headed out the door. Before getting to Chanyeol's house he stopped by a gift shop to buy a couple things for him including a bouquet of flowers and attached a little note on top of it that said: "Chanyeol-ah! I'm so glad you're finally out of the hospital and I hope all is well! Can't wait to spend more time with you!~   
-Kyungsoo".

It took Kyungsoo about 25 minutes to finally arrive at Chanyeol's house. Chanyeol texted him his address last night while they were texting. It took him longer than expected to find his house because there were so many turns that he had to do and he missed one turn so he had to go back all the way around. Kyungsoo checked himself and made sure nothing was out of place and then exited the car. As he got closer to the door his heart beat started to increase. When he was finally in front of the door, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe before finally pressing the doorbell. From the inside he could hear someone approach the door with quick steps and when the door opened, a smile started to form but immediately faltered as he was met by a women. His eyes got slightly big, but then quickly did a 90 degree bow. "Hello! I'm Do Kyungsoo" he said as he got back up. As he looked at the woman in front of him, he immediately could distinguish the facial characteristics and it didn't take him long to figure out that the woman was Chanyeol's mother. He did a bow again and Mrs. Park just chuckled. "It's alright Kyungsoo-ssi, one bow is enough" as she softly patted his shoulder. "Oh! You're the nurse that took care of Chanyeol!" as she finally came to realization. Kyungsoo shyly smiled and bowed his head. "Come! Come!" Mrs. Park said as she gently ushered him into the house. As he was walking into the house he was surprised at how oddly quiet the house was. "I'm assuming these must be for Chanyeol?" Mrs. Park questioned as she pointed to the things in Kyungsoo's hands. He nodded, "Ok. Here I'll take it and I'll Chanyeol you stopped by". Kyungsoo, slightly confused asked "Chanyeol's not here?". Mrs. Park nodded, "yeah, he went out for the day with Baekhyun but I don't know when they'll be back". From hearing that, Kyungsoo's shoulders slightly drooped and couldn't help but to be disappointed. It felt like he did all of this for nothing and that he was excited to be with Chanyeol. "I should've told you from the beginning. I'm sorry" Mrs. Park said. Kyungsoo looked at her and quickly shook his head, "oh no no! It's totally fine, don't worry about it Mrs. Park. But I should head on out and do please tell Chanyeol that I stopped by". Mrs. Park nodded and walked him towards the door, "alright Kyungoo-ssi. And thank you for stopping by". Kyungsoo gave her a smile and bowed, "you're welcome and thank you as well" he said as he left.

After what just happened Kyungsoo was totally stumped, he didn't know what to do. He just sighed and took out his phone, he was going send a text to Chanyeol but decided not to. Instead, he just called a couple of his friends and planned a little get together. They all decided to meet up at a restaurant and have brunch together. There was a total of four of them, one of them being a nurse as well and worked alongside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was the first to arrive, so he went to reserve a table to them and ordered for everyone since this was a place where they ate often, so he knew what everyone wanted. Not too long after, all his three friends made and greeted him one by one. Boa was the first to greet him, "hi noona!" Kyungsoo said as they hugged. Up next was Henry and they also hugged. And last, but not least it was Minho, but Kyungsoo didn't give him a hug. Minho frowned, "yah! Where's my hug?". "I see you almost every day at work hyung". "Why you little shit" Minho said as he playfully slapped his head. They both laughed and ended up hugging each other. "Ahh" Minho sighed loudly as he sat in a chair. "It's been so long since we got together" Minho said as he looked at everyone. Everyone gave him a wtf look. "What?". "We got together like last week Minho", Henry said as he rolled his eyes. "What? You miss us already Minho-ah?" Boa teased and she ruffled his hair. "Ahh noona, stop!" Minho whined as he was trying to push her hands away. After fixing his hair, he turned to Kyungsoo, "Ok, what's up?". Kyungsoo just slightly shook his head, "nothing". Boa eyed him suspiciously and said, "liar". Henry nodded his head, "yep, he's definitely lying. He takes a sip of his drink after every sentence he speaks. "No I don't!" Kyungsoo retorted back and took a sip of his drink. He pursed lips as he saw all his friends give him a smirk indicating that he's been caught. "Fine!" he admitted. Before he was about to speak, Minho blurted out, "it's about that Chanyeol guy isn't it?". Kyungsoo looked at Minho and sighed in defeat, "yeah. I wanted to do something with him today, but he's already got plans. He's out with Baekhyun". Minho just scoffed, "fuck that Baekhyun guy". "Minho!" both Boa and Henry said in unison. Kyungsoo, wide eyed, looked at Minho, "hyung that's not---". Minho cut him off, "look, Chanyeol doesn't even remember Baekhun. So Baekhyun is basically starting from point A and do you know how long it's going to take him to get to point B?". "Yeah, but hyung we don't know. It's all up on Chanyeol" Kyungsoo said. 

"Kyungsoo-ah to put this in a more nicer way--" Henry said as he glared at Minho "--is that if you really want something, then you're going to do whatever it takes to get it". Boa was shaking her head, "wait? So you want Kyungsoo to get involved in an already existing relationship?" as she looked at the three of them in disbelief. Now it was Minho's face to contort, "first of all, noona, who's side are you on? And second, what relationship? How can you call that a relationship if the other half doesn't even know who that other person is? In my opinion, I think Baekhyun is wasting his time". "Regardless of Chanyeol's condition, him and Baekhyun are still together. And how can you say that about Baekhyun when you don’t even know what he's been through or is going through?" Boa said as she shook her head again. She then turned to look at Kyungsoo and her gaze soften. "Kyungsoo-ah, there are a lot of other fish in the sea--". "Again, noona, who's side are you on" Minho interrupted. Boa glared at him, "shut up Minho", she said sternly. She looked back at Kyungsoo, "I do care about your happiness . I'm not objecting you of chasing after Chanyeol, the choice is all yours, but all I'm hoping is that you make a decision that you won't regret". "I agree with Boa. It really is up to you Kyungsoo. I mean nobody is stopping you" Henry said. "Kyungsoo-ah, just go for it" Minho tried to whisper, which obviously didn't work. Boa just rolled her eyes. After that that they started eating their food. They all talked about different things, but Kyungsoo was still thinking about the convo they all had about Chanyeol. He really had no idea on what to do. 

"Man, I'm so stuffed!" Minho said as he was tapping his stomach. "So, what's next? Unless this is where we go our separate ways" Henry said. "Gosh, you make it seem like we're not gonna see each other again. So dramatic" Boa said as she was looking at herself through her phone reflection. "Guys!" Minho exclaimed as he looked at everyone excitedly. "Let's go to the amusement park!"

 

\----------------

 

The Ferris wheel ride ended and both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were slightly disappointed because they didn't want to get up from their spot. As they were exiting their cart Baekhyun looked at the time and gasped. Chanyeol looked at him, "what?". "We need to hurry!" Baekhyun said as he started to pull Chanyeol with him. They ran through the crowd and Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol and his confused voice. They kept running until they came to a stop. Chanyeol, out of breathe, "Baekhyun wha--". "Shh" Baekhyun said and told Chanyeol to look up. Right when Chanyeol looked up, fireworks started blowing up into the sky. The both of them were awed at how the sky lit up into various colors and the both of them pointing on what they saw. Chanyeol then looked down at Baekhyun and a soft smile came onto his face. Seeing Baekhyun so excited and in awe about fireworks made him at ease. They were both standing by a gate and Chanyeol went behind Baekhyun and put both arms on either side of Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked behind him and smiled. "It's called personal space" he chuckled as he softly nudged Chanyeol. "Well, by how excited you were about the fireworks, I wanted to make sure that you don't get too excited and fall backwards". Baekhyun chuckled again and said, "whatever". "Ok fine" Chanyeol teased as he stepped away and stood beside him. Baekhyun, shocked, grabbed Chanyeol's arm, "ahhh Chanyeol-ah. I was only kidding" he whined as he cutely stomped his feet and pulled Chanyeol to go back. Chanyeol just chuckled and stayed in the same spot. Chanyeol was doing it on purpose because it made Baekhyun look cute. 

Baekhyun was still whining to Chanyeol to go back. "Chanyeol-ah!", the both heard someone yell. They both turn back to look at who it was. At first it was hard to see since it was dark, but as the fireworks were going off it gave off light. When they both saw who it was one was surprised, but slightly happy while the other was disappointed.

And that person was none other than Do Kyungsoo.


	14. Coincidence

"So what do you guys say?" Minho questioned as he looked at everyone. The rest of the gang nodded. "Which amusement park we gonna go to?" Boa asked. "Oh! I have a friend who works at one. It's not far from here actually, maybe a 15 minute walk. He can probably get us in for free" Henry said as he took out his phone. "Hey! Hyung! It's Henry here, I was wondering if I could get a couple free passes for the amusement park? How many? 4. Alright thanks!" Henry hung up and looked at everyone and then smiled, "Free tickets to the park, check!". Everyone jumped in joy and started heading to their destination. "Thanks Hyung! You're a total life saver" Kyungsoo said as he patted Henry's shoulder. Henry smiled back at Kyungsoo, "no problem!."

When they finally reached their destination, Henry had to meet up with his friend who was already waiting for them at the front gate. Henry went and got the tickets, "Thank you so much Donghae Hyung!". "No problem! But you owe me lunch since I basically gave it up to get your guy's tickets" Donghae said as he playfully nudged Henry. "Of course!" Henry said as he started heading back to the group. "Have fun!" Donghae yelled and Henry waved him off. 

"Holy shit! Finally!" Minho excitedly screamed as they entered the park. "Yah! Watch your mouth!" Boa said as she hit his head. He grabbed his head in pain and pouted, "Sorry Noona". The four of them tried to ride all the rides, but Minho got hungry. "Oh my god! You're always hungry!" Henry said as he rolled his eyes. "Ah Hyung, can't you wait for a little bit more because we all really want to ride this ride" Kyungsoo said and that ride was a rollercoaster. "I just want something really quick. You guys just wait here and I'll go grab like a corndog or something" Minho persisted. "Then that means you're not going to ride with us" Henry said. "What?! Why not?" Minho said as he was going under the rope to get out of the line. "Cause you're going to puke! My gosh, I thought you were smart" Boa said as she was starting to get irritated. "Pfft, me? Puking on a ride? That's not gonna happen" Minho said and left. 10 minutes later he came back with not one but two corndogs. "Minho, literally what the fuck?" Boa hissed. "Whoa! Noona, you need to watch your mouth" Minho said while he stuffed a corndog in his mouth. "Why you little--" Boa said as she tried to grab his hair but Kyungsoo held her back. Henry turned to look at Minho, "I swear to god if you barf while on the ride, you're dead meat". Minho just looked at Henry and slowly took another bite of his corndog. "Ugh!" Henry just rolled his eyes. 

They finally got to the front of the line. Kyungsoo was chatting with Boa and from the corner of his eye he saw a tall figure and quickly looked in that direction. He thought it was Chanyeol, but as he got so see his face clearer it wasn't him and he slightly slumped his shoulders. Boa noticed and looked back, "was that someone you knew?". Kyungsoo shook his head, "oh no, it was nobody. I just thought it was, ah never mind its nothing". "Kyungsoo--" Boa was about to say something but they were notified that it was their turn to get on the rollercoaster. Boa and Kyungsoo sat in the front, while Minho and Henry were in the back. "Here we go! WOOO!" Minho shouted. Henry and Boa just rolled their eyes, while Kyungoo laughed. After the ride was over, they were all still calming down from the adrenaline rush. "WOOO! I told yall I was going to be completely fine" Minho said confidently. He then gagged and covered his mouth. "Yeah I'm fine" he said but then he gagged again and ran to the nearest bathroom. They all laughed at him running, while shaking their heads. "I'll go check up on him" Henry said. "I'll come too cause I have wipes in my bag" Boa said. Before leaving, "Kyungsoo-ah, will you be alright by yourself for the time being?" Boa asked. "Oh yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you guys here". Boa and Henry nodded their heads and made their way to Minho. 

Kyungsoo sighed and walked by a railing and after a few minutes the fireworks started to go off. He quickly looked up and was awed by the night sky being lit up. He wanted to get a better look of the sky, so he moved until he found the right spot. As he was looking for a spot he saw yet another tall figure. He didn't want to get his hopes up again so he was going to continue on moving until he saw that it was indeed Chanyeol. His eyes got wide and his heart beat sped up. He then smiled and yelled out "Chanyeol-ah!". Chanyeol looked back to see who it was and his eyes got wide too and then a smile formed on his face. "Oh! Kyungsoo-ah!" he said excitedly and went towards him. That moment Baekhyun saw that first step that Chanyeol took, he knew he was being forgotten. He watched as he made his way towards Kyungsoo and he didn't even need to see that there was a smile plastered on Chanyeol's face because who wouldn't be happy in seeing the person who nursed you back on your feet? 

"Waah! What a coincidence meeting you here!" Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo chuckled, "Yeah and that coincidence brought us together" he said as he shyly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah and I'm glad because I missed you!" Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo stopped for a second for his mind to grab unto what Chanyeol just said. He then looked up at him with wide eyes, "y-you missed m-me?" he stuttered out. "Of course! I haven't seen you since I got discharged from the hospital" Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo looked down in embarrassment and smiled. He then saw Chanyeol taking a step closer and opening his arms. Kyungsoo was anticipating the hug from him, but Chanyeol was slightly jerked back to a stop and turned around. Kyungsoo moved his head to the side to see what prevented Chanyeol from hugging him. He saw that it was Baekhyun and his eyes slightly widened. He didn't even know Chanyeol was with Baekhyun, let alone he didn't even know Baekhyun was here. Baekhyun had his head down, "Chanyeol, I want to go home". "Oh, okay" Chanyeol said and turned around. "Baekhyun, this is--", before he could introduce Kyungsoo to Baekhyun, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's arm and quickly stormed their way out of the park. Kyungsoo stared as Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol farther and farther away until he couldn't see them anymore. 

Kyungsoo's shoulders slumped once again and went to go look for his friends. He stopped abruptly because they were standing right before his eyes. "Oh!" he said surprised. He looked at their faces and saw that two of them were giving him sad smiles, while one was fuming. He instantly knew that they saw everything that happened just a moment ago. "Kyungsoo-ah, when I saw that Baekhyun guy coming I was gonna stop him from interfering, but these two stopped me" Minho said as he glared both at Boa and Henry. Boa returned the glare to Minho, "first of all, you shouldn't be getting involved in something that doesn't even concern you. Like stop butting in, you're only going to make matters worse". Minho knew that Boa was right, he didn't say anything and just turned away. Kyungsoo waved his hands, "oh no no! it's alright! You guys don't have to worry about it, it's nothing. Um, actually I'm gonna head on out. I'm pretty tired. I'll see you guys some other time". "Kyungs--" Boa said as she tried to reach out to him but he was already lost in the crowd. Henry then smacked Minho in the back of the head. "OWWW! What was that for?!?!" Minho yelled as he grabbed his head in pain. "That's what you get for opening your big mouth!" Henry said as he was about to whack him again. "Guys, stop it" Boa said sternly. "Let's just give Kyungsoo some space and we’ll check up on him tomorrow. Come on let's go". 

\----------

"Yah! Baekhyun slow down!" Chanyeol said as he was trying to catch up. When he finally did he grabbed Baekhyun's arm, but he swiftly pulled it back. "Baekhyun, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Chanyeol asked, concerned. Baekhyun's head was down because he didn't want to look Chanyeol. He was afraid that he'd break down. It's only been a couple days since Chanyeol's been discharged and it's only been a couple days that he's still trying to cope with the fact that his lover doesn't even remember him. But to him it feels like forever. Baekhyun wanted to tell him everything right then and there, but he didn’t want to do it just because his emotions got to him and he also didn't want to make things more complicated than it already was. Baekhyun told himself that he'd be strong for a little bit more. He'd be strong not only for himself, but for Chanyeol as well. "Baekhyun? You okay?" Chanyeol asked again and tilted his head so that he can look at him. "BOO!" Baekhyun shouted, while Chanyeol jumped causing him to lose his balance. Baekhyun pointed at him and started laughing. "Yah! Are you crazy?! I almost had a heart attack!" Chanyeol complained as he held his heart. Baekhyun, who was still laughing went up to him to help him up. Chanyeol grabbed his hand, but had a smug look. Baekhyun was confused, "Chan--" but before he could finish his question Chanyeol pulled him down. Baekhyun was trying to fight off Chanyeol but the latter was much stronger. Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun's hair, "yah! Stop it!" Baekhyun yelled as he tried to defend himself. Chanyeol then started to tickle him, which caused Baekhyun to yell even louder. Chanyeol then stopped and as Baekhyun's laughter died down he looked at Chanyeol. He didn't realize that they were so close to each other. Baekhyun gulped and he could feel his heart beat speed up. "Chanyeol" he whispered. "Yeah?" Chanyeol replied back. "W-we should get going". Chanyeol then blinked a couple times, "y-yeah. We should" he said as he quickly got up. He stuck his hand out to help Baekhyun, but he was already helping himself up so Chanyeol quickly retorted his hand. "You ready?" he asked Baekhyun. "Yeah" Baekhyun replied as he was dusting himself off.

"Mom, we’re home!" Chanyeol shouted. His mother came out and greeted him. "How was the park?" she asked. "It was fun! Oh! We ran into Kyungsoo at the park too" Chanyeol repiled. "Oh! That reminds me, he actually stopped by earlier. He just came buy and dropped off some things. They're up in your room. What a coincidence that you guys met each other there" Mrs. Park chuckled. Chanyeol laughed along with her, but Baekhyun just stayed quiet. "Anyways, there's leftover dinner if you guys are hungry so just help yourself" she said to the boys. "Thank you" Baekhyun said and bowed to her. She comfortingly rubbed Baekhyun's arm and went upstairs. "Thanks mom!" Chanyeol said as he went to get a cup of water. Chanyeol finally unmuted his phone, which kept going off. Baekhyun didn't need to know who it was. He went on ahead and went upstairs to Chanyeol's room. He saw the things that Kyungsoo left for him. He went over to the flowers on Chanyeol's desk and looked at the note. After he read it he ripped the paper into pieces and threw it away. Seconds later Chanyeol came in, but he was on the phone. Baekhyun saw that big stupid smile on his face again. He was getting irritated and then he leaned on the desk in which he forget the flower vase was on. He hit the vase and it tipped over and glass shattered on the floor. Baekhyun quickly went to quickly clean it up, but in doing so he accidently cut his hand. Chanyeol dropped his phone and quickly went to him, leaving someone hanging on the other line. "Yah! Are you okay?" he said. Baekhyun just nodded and held his hand, but Chanyeol didn't believe him so he grabbed his hand and cautiously examined it. A moment later Mrs. Park came running in, "what happened?!" and when she saw blood the panicked even more. "Mom, he's fine. Can you please go grab the first aid kit downstairs" Chanyeol said as he went to go and grab a small towel to stop the bleeding. He then grabbed Baekhyun and sat him down on the bed. "Why did you grab the glass? What if the cut was deep? You make me worry so much" Chanyeol said he kept checking on Baekhyun's hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered back. Chanyeol looked at him and tiled his chin up so now they were looking at each other, "I just don't like seeing you hurt" he said and gave Baehkyun a small smile.

On the other hand, Chanyeol forgot that he was still on the line with Kyungsoo and so he heard everything. Kyungsoo hung up the phone and plopped on his bed. He couldn't help but feel his heart break into pieces. He shouldn't feel this way because Chanyeol wasn't even his to begin with. But then again, he thought back on what Minho said. Baekhyun is starting from point A and he decided that so will he…..

 

Kyungsoo had feelings for Chanyeol whether Baekhyun liked it or not and he wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.


End file.
